Ainda É Pouco Para O Começo
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Quarta fic da Série Elos. Fan-fic pós Hogwarts. Continuação de O Bastante Ainda é Pouco. Draco vai tentar salvar o filho e manter o casamento com Nicolle. Harry e Gina continuam juntos, agora com mais uma filha. E com a entrada das crianças na escol
1. Pouco Para O Quê?

Quarta _fic _da Série Elos. Fan-fic pós Hogwarts. Continuação de O Bastante Ainda é Pouco. Draco vai tentar salvar o filho e manter o casamento com Nicolle. Harry e Gina continuam juntos, agora com mais uma filha. E com a entrada das crianças na escola os problemas vão aumentar. Eles achavam que era o bastante, mas o bastante ainda é pouco. Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Capítulo Um - Pouco Para O Quê? 

- Não! - ela acordou gritando de novo.

Aquelas duas semanas estavam sendo de longe as piores de sua vida.

- Shhh! Estou aqui meu amor.

Lá fora uma nova tempestade se iniciava. Há quatorze dias era assim. Um dia completamente cinza e uma noite tenebrosamente tempestuosa. Os raios cortaram os céus, formando alguns riscos azuis enquanto Draco Malfoy tentava fazer com que a esposa dormisse novamente. Com muito custo - e alguns goles de uma poção calmante - ela caiu novamente em um sono agitado e repleto de pesadelos. Draco se certificou de que Nicolle dormia pesadamente antes de sair do seu lado. Para ele ainda era difícil deixá-la daquele jeito mas era o que vinha fazendo noite após noite desde o desaparecimento do filho. Depois de dar uma última olhada para a esposa, desaparatou.

- Você demorou.

- Eu estava cuidando de Nicolle. Ela está cada dia pior. Tenho medo de que ela enlouqueça. Já me considero louco o suficiente. Não tenho mais como apoiá-la. Nattie está na casa da avó e estamos cansados de fingir que está tudo bem. Nikki precisa da filha, Nattie precisa da mãe... - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- E você, meu filho? Precisa de quê?

- Eu preciso de vingança, mamãe... - respondeu com o olhar sombrio.

- Vingança não é a resposta, Draco. Talvez justiça fosse mais adequado nesse caso... - Narcisa desconversou e Draco riu; uma risada cínica.

- Vingança é um eufemismo para o que eu pretendo fazer com Lúcio, mãe... - Narcisa olhou gravemente para o filho.

- Você sabe que se os seus propósitos não forem claros e dignos tudo que estamos fazendo aqui será em vão. Eu terei me exposto em vão, a vida do seu filho terá sido em vão... - Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu sei disso. Por isso ainda não fiz uma loucura...

- Magia negra é magia negra, Draco. Você sabe o preço que vai pagar pelo feitiço que me pediu para invocar, não sabe? - ele sacudiu a cabeça de modo displicente.

- Sei. Sinceramente? Não me importa - deu de ombros. - De que adianta estar vivo se por minha causa a mulher que eu amo está reduzida a cinzas? A minha família em pedaços e o meu filho perdido? - Narcisa parou por alguns instantes.

- Você sabe que a culpa não é sua... - Draco deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Não? E quem é a aberração? Quem é que tem um sangue maldito correndo nas veias? Quem é a droga de um bruxo, mamãe? Nicolle não pediu isso. Eu prometi a ela que nunca a machucaria. Nunca... - deu um soco tão forte na parede que fez tremer as chamas das velas negras que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Se você partir desse mundo você vai machucá-la da pior forma possível, meu filho... - ponderou.

- E se eu for um covarde incapaz de trazer o nosso filho de volta para os braços dela vou ter sacrificado a única coisa pura da minha vida, mamãe. A senhora não vê? Eu sou o responsável por isso. Eu sugeri usarmos magia para termos um bebê. Eu misturei o meu sangue maldito com o sangue imaculado dela. Ela gerou a Nattie e eu gerei um...

- Draco! - ela o olhou, séria.

- Não me interessa o que ele é, mãe. Nem o que vai se tornar. É meu filho. Eu o amo, por Merlin, e se eu não colocá-lo de volta nos braços da Nikki eu vou me amaldiçoar o resto dos meus dias... - Narcisa sorriu.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, filho... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você sabe que o que falta para fazermos o feitiço é uma gota de sangue Malfoy. E no momento em que essa gota cair no caldeirão um portal se abrir e sugar Dylan de volta para casa. E você sabe que a energia vital de quem doar o sangue vai ser sugada para manter o portal aberto. É esse o preço... - Draco assentiu.

- Eu sei disso - esticou a mão para a mãe. - Pegue o sangue. Seja rápida e diga a Nicolle que eu a amo. Que não havia outro jeito. Que eu fiz isso por ela. Por nós... - Narcisa deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Sim meu filho. Eu sei disso... - ela abraçou Draco como tinha feito no dia da sua formatura em Hogwarts. - Eu queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes mas Lúcio... Ele me roubou você. Roubou a minha vida de novo... - ela o soltou e sorriu. - Mas ele não vai roubar a sua... - empurrou Draco, que arregalou os olhos, apavorado. - Se o feitiço precisa do sangue de um Malfoy, o sangue de um Malfoy ele terá... - ela pegou a ponta do punhal, furou a própria mão e deixou o sangue pingar no caldeirão, soltando uma enorme quantidade de fumaça vermelha.

Draco tentou se aproximar mas um vórtice de energia começou a girar em volta da mãe.

- Não mãe! Por que você fez isso? - ele gritou.

Narcisa sentia a vida escoar rapidamente enquanto um portal redondo se abria.

- Salve-o, meu filho. Salve-o... - Draco conseguiu ampará-la antes que caísse no chão.

- Mamãe, não devia ter feito... Era minha responsabilidade... - disse inconformado.

Narcisa colocou a mão em seu rosto.

- Você daria a sua vida pelo seu filho. Eu estou dando a minha pelo meu... Eu te amo... - disse com dificuldade antes de fechar os olhos.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas de ódio arderem nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo... - respirou fundo e entrou no portal.

- NÃO! - um grito cortou a tranqüilidade da casa.

Hermione a Rony se levantaram assustados e encontraram a filha sentada na cama, chorando.

- Haly? - Hermione colocou os braços em volta da menina, que tremia. - Ron, traga um copo de chocolate quente. Vai ajudar... - pediu ao marido, que foi prontamente até a cozinha, embora estivesse cambaleando de sono.

- Filha, outro pesadelo? - Haly acenou que sim com a cabeça. - O que foi dessa vez? Cobras e leões de novo? - a menina havia acabado por decidir contar o sonho que tinha tido, uma vez que estava tendo o mesmo sonho há duas semanas.

- Não mamãe. Dessa vez foi diferente. Alguma coisa mudou. Eu não sei explicar. Eu só sei que... Ele foi salvo... - ela suspirou aliviada, deixando-se cair no travesseiro e adormeceu de novo.

Rony entrou no quarto com a xícara e Hermione gesticulou para que ele saísse. "Mulheres, quem pode entendê-las. Não se decidem", pensou enquanto era empurrado de volta para a cozinha. Mione sentou em frente a ele enquanto um filete de fumaça saía da xícara de chocolate.

- Se você não se importa eu não vou desperdiçar leite... – disse, tomando um gole.

Mione parecia estar estudando o teto. Ele passou a mão na frente dos seus olhos.

- Hey, acorda. Eu não vejo você tão compenetrada assim desde que preparou aquela estúpida poção polissuco... - ela acordou do estupor em que se encontrava e olhou dentro dos olhos do marido.

- Você acha que Haly pode ser uma vidente? - Rony riu.

- É claro que não Mione. Videntes são velhas e... Tá, um dia elas são novas, eu acho, mas Haly é normal. Ela não vai ser uma solteirona e fazer previsões a vida toda. Na minha família temos outros tipos de loucos mas não temos aberrações... Se bem que Fred e Jorge... - Mione lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Isso é sério, Ron. Nós crescemos vendo Harry ter sonhos e premunições mas a nossa filha só tem sete anos... É diferente... É estranho... - Rony ficou parado por alguns minutos, pensando no que a mulher havia dito.

- Não, não é estranho. Veja bem. Talvez seja alguma manifestação. Sabe, por ela ser uma bruxa. Mamãe conta que Percy fazia as cuecas do papai caírem quando chorava de fome e que ela ficou duas semanas com os cabelos em pé quando o primeiro dente de Gina nasceu... - Hermione não pareceu muito convencida. Ele insistiu. - Não há nada de errado com ela, Mione. Eu mesmo...

Rony parou e ficou embaraçado e vermelho até as orelhas. Mione olhou séria para ele e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você o quê? - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Nada Mione. Vamos dormir... - ele levantou da mesa mas ela o segurou pelo braço.

Rony olhou o resto de pó de chocolate no fundo da xícara.

- Você fez o quê, Rony Weasley? - ela perguntou séria.

- Nada de mais, Mione. É embaraçoso demais...

- Rony, somos casados. Você assistiu meu parto, o que significa que já viu partes do meu corpo que nunca verei, então não me diga o que é embaraçoso... - ela torceu os lábios e sentou-se de volta na mesa.

- Está bem... Eu era um bebê e não me lembro... - Mione permaneceu em silêncio. - Mas mamãe diz que certa vez ela me deixou tomando sol no quintal por alguns minutos e... Mione, é uma história indigesta e não me orgulho disso, okay? - ela o encorajou a contar o resto. - Eu estava com fome e mamãe não estava lá para me alimentar. Quando voltou eu tinha dado um jeito e me alimentado sozinho. Pronto, falei... - suspirou aliviado; ela olhou seriamente para o marido.

- Falou o quê? Eu acho que perdi a parte em que você falou algo com algum sentido - debochou do marido.

- Eu me alimentei, Mione. Nós tínhamos uma cabra e eu acabei tomando o leite dela. Que droga... - ele resmungou e Mione franziu a testa.

- Mas tomou como? - Rony fez uma careta digna de pena e ela entendeu. - OH! Céus. Por Merlin, Rony, que nojo. Você mamou na cabra... - ela parou de repente e teve uma crise de risos incontrolável.

Rony ficou completamente sem graça.

- Não conte a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao Harry... É humilhante demais... - ela controlou as risadas. - Eu de alguma forma fiz a cabra levitar e... - Mione estava lacrimejando.

- Já chega, entendi onde você quer chegar. Desculpe. Está bem. É claro que eu não vou contar... - disse, fazendo carinho no rosto contrariado do marido. - Mas a partir de hoje vamos tomar muito cuidado na seção de laticínios do supermercado... - Rony não agüentou e acabou rindo também enquanto os dois voltavam de mãos dadas para o quarto.

- Você caiu da cama hoje? - os braços dela o envolveram pelas costas e as mãos deslizaram pelo seu peito descoberto, passando por cima da sua cicatriz.

Ele deteve o toque, colocando as suas mãos por sobre as dela. Estava debruçado na pequena sacada do quarto e observava a primeira manhã ensolarada em quinze dias nascer.

- Eu só estava pensando... – disse, colocando-a na sua frente e juntando o rosto no dela.

- No quê, Harry? - ele respirou fundo.

- É estranho. Eu não consigo identificar o que está acontecendo. Só sei que parece que tudo está diferente agora... - Gina sorriu.

- E de certa forma está. Vamos ter outro filho. Owen está crescendo. Logo irá para Hogwarts e...

- Não, Gi. Não é isso. É essa manhã ensolarada. Quer dizer, depois de quinze dias estranhamente sombrios não é algo incomum um sol tão maravilhoso assim? - Gina deu de ombros.

- Eu acho que depois da tempestade vem a calmaria. E isso só nos prova que o ditado trouxa é muito bem dito... - Harry riu. - O que foi?

- Nada... - ele implicou.

- Pode dizer. Você vai me deixar curiosa desse jeito... - Harry olhou sério para ela.

- Gina, é exatamente essa a idéia... - ele respondeu cinicamente, afastando as cortinas e entrando no quarto.

- Harry? Harry Potter, volte já aqui e me conte o que é! - ela disse, nervosa, enquanto se enrolava nas cortinas.

Ele riu da falta de coordenação da esposa. Depois de alguns segundos Gina se desvencilhou do ataque dos panos e entrou no quarto, armando-se. Harry ria do outro lado da cama, enquanto ela lhe atirava, um a um, todos os travesseiros da cama, errando todos. Quando acabou a munição ele subiu na cama e a colocou deitada, prendendo-lhe os braços. Gina esperneou.

- Conta vai... - ela choramingou. Harry riu maliciosamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Nada. Eu só queria dizer que eu acho extremamente sexy quando você usa aquele tom explicativo... - Gina pareceu desapontada. - Mas é muito mais quando você está assim, furiosa... - antes que ela abrisse a boca para falar mais alguma coisa ele a calou com um beijo. 

Enquanto isso um raio da luz do sol entrava pela fresta da cortina e iluminava o quarto de um dourado sem igual. Ele entrou em casa em silêncio. Sabia que não seria fácil. Sabia que tudo estava diferente. Sabia que havia ultrapassado o ponto em que poderia retornar. Ainda assim precisava prosseguir. Precisava confirmar que não havia sido em vão. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou. A brisa da manhã havia escancarado as cortinas e a manhã brilhava escandalosamente ali dentro. Era como se houvesse um leste próprio ali. Como se o sol tivesse escolhido nascer ali naquela manhã.

Observou o perfil dela dormindo e sentiu o peso do fracasso pesar. Tudo havia sido em vão. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e não teve coragem de tocá-la. Observou a pele alva, os lábios rubros e os cabelos ligeiramente desalinhados caindo-lhe pelos ombros.

"Como eu vou falar para ela que falhei?", pensou.

- Sinto muito, Nicolle - ele disse baixinho. - Eu falhei. O nosso filho não está aqui... - ela abriu os olhos e o olhou mas algo inexplicável fez com que se virasse para a janela.

- Draco? - ela sentou na cama, assustada.

Um enorme clarão redondo se formava contra o sol.

- Me desculpe Nikki. Eu falhei - ele repetiu. - Não trouxe Dylan de volta - a luz aumentou e ele também reparou.

A luz cresceu até se tornar insuportável para os olhos dos dois. Draco e Nicolle fecharam os olhos e se viraram para o outro lado. Quando se viraram novamente não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Estou aqui pai - Dylan respondeu com uma voz dura e fria. Não lembrava em nada o menino de sete anos que havia deixado a sua casa a apenas quinze dias atrás.


	2. Chegada e Partida

Capítulo Dois – Chegada e Partida 

- Dylan! - Nicolle deu um pulo da cama e se agarrou à cintura do menino. - Você está bem meu amor? - perguntou enquanto examinava o filho, que não tirava os olhos do pai.

- Você está bem? - Draco perguntou, sério, enquanto também se aproximava.

Dylan permaneceu estático. Nicolle o mantinha entre seus braços.

- Meu amor, eu estava apavorada. Sentimos tanto sua falta. Achei que eu e seu pai fôssemos morrer. Eu não podia suportar... - ela completou entre soluços.

- Você está bem? - Draco perguntou novamente. Antes que pudesse tocar o menino ele se esquivou.

- Estava... Estou - completou com um olhar gelado que atravessou a alma do pai. Olhou para a mãe e emendou. - Vou para o meu quarto.

Nicolle não sabia o que dizer. A emoção havia sido tão grande que simplesmente ficou ali, sentada no chão. Draco se abaixou e amparou a mulher.

- Ele voltou, meu amor... - ela disse sorrindo. Draco forçou um sorriso para ela.

- É, Nikki. Ele voltou sim... - disse em tom monótono.

Nicolle afundou o rosto em seu ombro e ele franziu a testa. Realmente o filho havia voltado e às custas da vida de sua mãe, jamais poderia ser tirado deles novamente. Mas, mesmo assim, de alguma forma, não sabia dizer se isto era bom ou ruim. Não tinha mais a certeza de que o sacrifício de sua mãe havia de fato salvado o fruto do amor dele e de Nicolle.

- Precisamos buscar Nattie, Draco. Ela vai ficar feliz de ter o irmão de volta... - Nicolle disse com a voz fanhosa após alguns minutos abraçada ao marido.

Draco acenou com a cabeça mas temia agora pela segurança da filha. Não sabia o que duas semanas com Lúcio Malfoy poderiam ter feito a Dylan.

- Haly está bem? - Rony perguntou de manhã. Mione sacudiu a cabeça e continuou a colocar a mesa do café.

- Leite? - ela ofereceu. - Não é de cabra mas... - Rony fez uma careta e ela se calou na mesma hora.

- Bom dia mãe. Pai... - Halyssa sentou à mesa e bocejou.

- Você tem aula hoje? - Hermione perguntou.

- Tenho sim mãe - Rony ficou indignado.

- Como assim? Aula? É sábado, pelo amor de Deus... - as duas riram juntas.

As risadas tinham o mesmo timbre, exceto pelo tom mais agudo e infantil de Haly.

- Eu vou DAR a aula, pai... - Rony engasgou com o café.

- Como assim? Ninguém me diz nada nessa casa não? - reclamou, cruzando os braços. A filha riu.

- Ela avisou, Ron. Semana passada, mas você estava ocupado ouvindo o jogo do Chudley na rádio bruxa. Ela vai passar o dia com Owen. Ele precisa de ajuda com a caligrafia. Tem a mesma letra miserável de todos os Weasley machos... - o marido se ofendeu.

- Agora você falou como se fôssemos animais, Mione... - ela deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Bem, quem mama em animal é o quê? - Rony ficou furioso e Haly não entendeu nada.

Halyssa, que já estava acostumada com os pais, se despediu discretamente deles. Harry viria buscá-la logo e precisava se arrumar ainda. Subiu as escadas e quando estava quase pronta se sentiu mal. Olhou no espelho e viu um clarão rodar no centro deste. Piscou com força e esfregou os olhos. Repentinamente ficou melhor. Lavou o rosto e desceu.

- Tio Harry! - cumprimentou animada.

Harry a ergueu do chão e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Está ficando pesada, mocinha - Haly riu. - Hey, Mione. Por que o Ron está tão quieto? Que bicho mordeu ele? - ela deu um muxoxo.

- Talvez fosse melhor você perguntar que bicho ele mordeu... - Harry não entendeu nada mas preferiu não perguntar. Dificilmente alguém saía vivo ao se intrometer numa briga entre os dois. - Alguma novidade? E Gina? Owen está bem? - Harry sorriu timidamente para a amiga.

- Bem, eu não sei se eu devia contar, mas Gina e eu vamos ter outro bebê... - ele respondeu, coçando a cabeça e encarando o chão.

Rony pareceu se animar e veio falar com o amigo.

- É sério isso? - ele perguntou. Haly ficou animada também.

- É sim... - Harry respondeu olhando o amigo. - Owen vai ganhar um irmão, ou irmã, e você, mocinha - virou-se para Haly e fez cócegas na menina. - Vai ter uma bonequinha de verdade para brincar - ela riu.

Mione deu um abraço em Harry e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Você quer uma filha, né? - ele corou.

- Dá para perceber tanto assim? - a amiga riu.

- Digamos que eu tenho instintos de bruxa - todos riram. Logo depois Harry levou a sobrinha para casa.

- Olá, Haly - Gina disse sorridente.

- Oi, tia "G" - respondeu abraçando a tia, e quando esta estendeu o rosto a menina lhe beijou a bochecha e a barriga. Ela fez uma cara feia para Harry mas ele disfarçou. - Onde está o Owen? - perguntou curiosa e a tia riu.

- Haly, você sabe como o seu primo é calmo, não é? Deve estar dormindo ou fazendo algo entediante como polir as cerdas da vassoura que ganhou de Natal - Harry franziu a testa e respondeu enquanto a sobrinha subia as escadas.

- Hey, não é entediante polir as cerdas. É útil e... - Haly deixou de ouvir a voz do tio assim que virou o corredor.

- Owen? - ela bateu na porta do primo e não houve resposta. - Owen? - ela chamou de novo antes de entreabrir a porta.

- Haly. Olá - ele disse timidamente. Ela espichou o pescoço e percebeu que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa diferente.

- O que você tem aí? - ela perguntou curiosa. Ele encostou a porta e mostrou para a prima o que tinha guardado debaixo da cama. – Owen! - Halyssa ficou espantada de ver o que tinha debaixo da cama. - Que coisa mais horrorosa - o menino ficou desapontado. - Que bicho depenado é esse?

- É uma fênix, Haly. É um filhote ainda. Depois ela vai ficar bonita de novo. Hagrid me mandou para cuidar dela. Disse que está com um novo tipo de gatinho em casa e que seria um risco para ele ficar por lá - a menina se aproximou e o bicho deu um guincho tão feio quanto ele. Muito diferente da música de fênix. Ela já havia lido sobre isso.

- Sabia que fênixes são criaturas lendárias? Podem carregar cargas enormes e suas lágrimas têm poderes de cura? E que...

- Sei, sim, "tia Mione". Eu li "Hogwarts, Uma História - Edição Revisada e Atualizada". Você me obrigou, lembra? - Haly riu. - Sabia que ele se chama Floftys? – ela franziu a testa.

- Ah, por favor. Diga que Hagrid não tirou a dignidade desse pobre ser depenado. Vire cinzas querido, quem sabe na próxima você ganhe um nome melhor... - Owen riu da prima.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui tão cedo? - Haly cruzou os braços.

- O que você acha? Vim te alfabetizar - Owen riu.

- Você já fez isso quando éramos menores, Hall. Minhas orelhas que o digam. Poxa, você levava a sério o papel de professora - a menina fez uma careta.

- E você o de aluno mal comportado. Francamente Owen. Do jeito que você é corre o risco de ir para na Sonserina - ela riu mas o menino ficou subitamente sério.

- Não diga isso nem brincando, Hall. Eu não teria amigos. Não confio em sonserinos... - ele disse baixinho. Mal sabia que por muito pouco seu pai não fora mandado para aquela casa.

- Sombra. Algo estranho com um nome igualmente estranho. Intocável mas ainda assim pode nos cobrir. Impalpável mas ainda assim pode trazer um enorme peso e fazer nossos corações sucumbirem. Não pode ser pesada, guardada. Sobretudo não pode ser evitada. Um dia ela cairá sobre todos e cada um de nós. E nos levará até a noite, após um belo dia de luz...

Draco ouviu as palavras do padre em silêncio. Não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Sabia agora que a vontade de sua mãe havia sido respeitada. Ela pedira um enterro cristão. Ele não sabia por que mas tinha sido uma das coisas que ela havia deixado para ele em uma carta.

Nicolle estava ao seu lado. Nattalie e Dylan sentados em duas cadeiras, ao lado dos pais de Nicolle. Nicolle entrelaçou a mão à sua quando todo o funeral terminou mas Draco estava imóvel. Ela percebeu que o marido queria ficar sozinho e após receber junto com ele os pêsames dos poucos presentes foi esperá-lo no carro.

O sol se punha vermelho no horizonte. Draco colocou a mão no bolso e retirou a carta que a mãe havia deixado para ele do bolso do casaco.

_"Meu filho querido,_

_Não lembro de ter sentido tanto orgulho de você desde que se formou. Quando eu descobri que havia amor em você. Hoje eu sei que meus sacrifícios nunca foram em vão. Eu sei que o que quer que Lúcio tenha feito a você não foi capaz de destruir a sua alma. Você não se perdeu._

_Acredito em você acima de tudo e se acha que pode salvar o meu neto... Eu acredito em você._

_Eu acredito tanto em você que quero fazer parte disso. Eu amo você, meu filho, e nunca pude ser sua mãe. Não me deixaram._

_O preço sempre foi a sua vida, a sua segurança, o seu bem estar..._

_E eu sacrifiquei a única coisa que fazia sentido para mim para te manter vivo. E eu faria tudo de novo. E vou fazer agora._

_Não se sinta culpado. é uma escolha minha. Minha vida: minha decisão._

_Eu não vivi a minha vida, filho. Nem pude proteger sua infância. Mas agora eu posso garantir sua vida. E eu vou fazer isso feliz. Pelo menos para alguma coisa o sobrenome que eu tanto reneguei vai me servir. Eu te dei à luz, à vida e o meu sangue. Agora vou dar isso tudo de novo._

_Adeus. Não se esqueça de que nada é o que parece e tudo pode ser mudado._

_De quem sempre te amou,_

_Narcisa"_

Draco releu a carta pela última vez e a transfigurou numa rosa branca. Beijou as pétalas delicadas e a repousou sobre o túmulo. Caminhou até o carro de costas para o sol e não olhou para trás.


	3. A Transição

Capítulo Três - A Transição 

- Gina, cheguei meu amor... - Harry anunciou enquanto colocava a pasta em cima da mesa perto da porta de entrada.

Ele ouviu barulhos no andar de cima. Owen desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou o pai.

- Oi filho. Como foi o seu dia?

- Foi bom, pai. Hally veio aqui. O tio Ron a trouxe na hora do almoço, nós brincamos um pouco com Floftys e depois da "tia Mione" lá me explicar tudo o que eu NUNCA quis saber sobre fênix... - Harry riu. - A tia Mione verdadeira veio aqui e a levou para casa. Ela e o tio Ron iam comemorar uma promoção que o titio recebeu no trabalho. Iam jantar naquele restaurante chique e cheio de frescuras que só garotas gostam de ir...

- Por falar em garotas, como está sua mãe, Owen? - perguntou, achando graça do menino.

- Ela está lá em cima vomitando de novo, papai - Harry deixou o sorriso se perder. - Acho que o meu futuro irmão ou irmã está querendo mesmo chamar a atenção de vocês - Harry agachou até os olhos ficarem na altura dos identicamente verdes do filho.

- Owen, você sabe que eu e sua mãe sempre vamos amar você, não importa quantos irmãos você tenha, não sabe? - o menino riu.

- Eu sei sim pai. Eu só estou brincando. É que a mamãe anda muito enjoada e está tendo vontade de comer umas coisas estranhas. Essa tarde ela comeu picles com sorvete e banana caramelada - Harry e o menino fizeram a mesma careta e riram.

- Urgh! Não me admira ela estar passando mal... - o pai disse enquanto subia as escadas com a mão nos ombros do menino. - Gina? - chamou da porta do quarto. A mulher saiu ligeiramente verde de dentro do banheiro. - Você quer ir ao médico, meu amor? - ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu estou óti... - colocou a mão sobre a boca, deu meia volta e voltou para o banheiro. Owen deu de ombros e Harry respirou fundo enquanto a mulher vomitava de novo.

- Owen, vá lá embaixo e chame o Dobby - os olhos do menino brilharam.

- Dobby está aqui? - Harry sorriu.

- Está sim. Ele ficou invisível porque era para ser uma surpresa. Ele vai morar conosco agora e ajudar a sua mãe no serviço de casa. Estava querendo mesmo se aposentar de Hogwarts - o menino sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu vou adorar brincar com ele, pai.

- Eu sei que vai, filho. Mas o chame e peça para ele fazer um chá forte contra enjôos, mostre a cozinha para ele e o ajude... - Owen confirmou e desceu as escadas chamando o nome do elfo doméstico.

- Gina? - Harry abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou a mulher sentada no chão frio em frente à banheira. Parecia exausta. - Hey, você não está nada bem... - ele disse, amparando-a. Gina apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, que havia se sentado ao lado dela no chão. Ela tentou sorrir.

- Estou bem, Harry... - ele segurou o rosto pálido e frio dela e a olhou com carinho. - Só me cansei escovando os dentes...

- Percebe-se, meu amor... - ela riu.

- Estou tão horrível assim? - ele deu um beijo de leve na testa dela.

- Gina, você não ficaria horrível nem se estivesse coberta de escamas... Você é linda... - ela respirou fundo.

- Eu estou tão cansada. Minha cabeça dói. Meu corpo todo dói...

- Eu sei meu amor. É por isso que eu trouxe companhia... - ele olhou para a porta entreaberta do banheiro e apontou.

Dobby e Owen olhavam para os dois pela fresta da porta encostada. O elfo trazia uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá medicinal e Owen observava atentamente a variedade de cores diferentes que Dobby tinha apenas nas meias listradas. Gina sorriu.

- Então você trouxe mesmo Dobby para morar conosco? - Harry confirmar mas o elfo se adiantou.

- Dobby se sente honrado em servir a família de Harry Potter, Sra. Potter Weasley... - Gina estendeu a mão para o elfo e apanhou a xícara cheia de líquido verde claro e fumegante.

- Dobby, pode me chamar de Gina... - o elfo arregalou os olhos e corou. Owen riu. - Obrigada pelo chá... - Owen puxou o elfo para fora do banheiro.

- Vamos Dobby, eu quero te mostrar os meus brinquedos... - Harry e Gina sorriram um para o outro.

- Eu acho que um irmão vai ser muito bom para ele, Harry... - ela disse de repente, antes de tomar um gole revigorante do chá. - Bem como um bom banho de banheira, preparado pelo meu maridinho... - Harry elevou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas você está passando mal... - ela baixou os olhos.

- Hummm, eu até estava... - passou a mão de levinho no peito dele. - Mas você aí parado me deu algumas idéias...

- Ho ho! Idéias, é? - ele perguntou marotamente. - E eu posso saber por acaso que tipo de idéias são essas, Sra. Potter? - Gina abriu o primeiro botão da camisa dele.

- Depende...

- Depende de quê?

- Depende se você vai apenas preparar o banho para mim ou se vai me dar esse banho... - Harry ajoelhou em frente a ela e, passando a mão por baixo do braço de Gina, abriu a torneira quente da banheira.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? - ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela devagar. Gina virou os olhos para cima e sorriu.

- Não. Não responde mas começa a elucidar algumas coisas... - ela buscou os lábios dele, beijando-o por alguns minutos. Então ele parou.

- E Owen? - perguntou enquanto Gina acabava de lhe tirar a camisa.

- Ele vai ficar bem com Dobby. Provavelmente vai passar um bom tempo brincando... - respondeu, passando para o fecho da calça dele.

- E o seu enjôo? - Gina riu e passou a camisola por cima da própria cabeça de uma só vez.

- Sabe, Harry, eu não me enjôo disso nunca... - disse, jogando a roupa dentro do cesto. - E depois, pense pelo lado positivo: dessa vez não tem como eu ficar grávida... - os dois riram antes de voltar a se beijar e desfrutar juntos mais uma vez a velha banheira apertada.

- Ele ainda está estranho. Não come direito e quase não fala... - Draco passou a mão no rosto de Nicolle. Estavam deitados de frente um para o outro na cama.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer. Eu só não queria acreditar... - ela suspirou.

- Temos que ajudá-lo, Draco. Ele precisa falar o que houve. Precisa nos dizer o que aquele monstro fez com ele ou vai se tornar frio e amargo.

- Nikki, eu não sei como fazê-lo falar. Ele simplesmente me hostiliza o tempo todo. Quando fala é para me agredir. Já se passaram quase três meses. Nem a volta às aulas ajudou.

- Nattie está infeliz. Está particularmente sentida pelo irmão não querer mais dividir o quarto com ela. Me perguntou ontem por que permitimos que Dylan durma no sofá do escritório - Draco mordeu os lábios. Não estava certo se deveria dizer que preferia que o garoto ficasse longe da irmã quando não estavam por perto.

- Eu sei. Eles são muito ligados - limitou-se a dizer.

- Exatamente, mas por algum motivo não estão mais. Nattie anda amuada pelos cantos. Dylan nunca mais quis brincar com ela e esconde os brinquedos preferidos dela agora - Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado.

- O que você sugere? - perguntou secamente. - Sei que tem algo em mente... - Nicolle abaixou os olhos e disse timidamente.

- Uma psicóloga amiga minha disse que... - Draco sentou na cama subitamente.

- Nikki, eu não quero nenhuma trouxa estudando o meu filho. Nenhum dos meus filhos... - disse ríspido e a esposa sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ela pode ajudá-lo a se abrir... - ponderou.

- Ou talvez ele a abra ao meio... - debochou. - Nicolle, francamente. Você imagina o que pode acontecer se Dylan revelar algo sobre o mundo bruxo durante uma dessas sessões? Ia ser algo embaraçoso demais para mim e depois... - Nicolle levantou da cama e encarou o marido.

- Embaraçoso para você? Embaraçoso para você? - ela aumentou o tom de voz. - Você não é capaz de passar embaraço pelo seu filho, Draco? - ele olhou dentro dos olhos da esposa e respondeu calmamente.

- Eu ia acrescentar que seria embaraçoso demais ter que apagar a memória da sua amiga mas você não deixou com o seu interessante estado de nervos... - disse sarcástico.

- Eu queria poder falar sério com você pelo menos uma vez na vida, Draco Malfoy. Por que você não pode aceitar a minha idéia? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda, Nikki? - ela cruzou os braços.

- É geralmente como adultos conversam, Draco. Perguntas e respostas intercaladas - disse em um tom superior e explicativo, como se falasse com uma criança.

Draco deu um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios.

- Você quer uma resposta? "timo. A sua idéia não vai dar certo simplesmente pelo fato de que ela é a mais estúpida que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida, só perde para a vez que o idiota do Hagrid resolveu criar explosivins. Hey, não. Espere, a sua idéia é pior... - Nicolle rugiu furiosa e bateu a porta do banheiro com força. - Isso foi realmente adulto de sua parte - Draco gritou. Colocou um casaco por cima do pijama e desaparatou. Precisava de um pouco de paz.

Dylan encostou a fresta da porta, por onde havia observado toda a discussão dos pais se formar, e voltou para o escritório sorrindo satisfeito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou irritado, o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto.

- Eu ainda moro nessa casa, Dyll. Eu sou sua irmã. Gêmea... - Nattalie achou por bem acrescentar.

- "timo, dessa eu não sabia - respondeu com impaciência. A menina cruzou os braços e se colocou à sua frente.

- O que está havendo com você? - ela perguntou em um tom autoritário.

- Nada maninha - respondeu com desdém. - Vá dormir vai. Deite na sua caminha cor-de-rosa de trouxa e me deixe sozinho - Nattie sentiu os olhos arderem mas manteve a pose.

- Por que você está sendo cruel, Dylan? O que você ganha com isso? - ele riu.

- Eu tenho que ganhar alguma coisa? Desculpe mas eu não sabia dessa regra. Eu devo ganhar algo sendo gentil? - Natallie rolou os olhos para cima.

- Pare de fingir que não está me entendendo. Eu ouvi os gritos. Eu sei que é você quem está fazendo eles brigarem. Eu só não sei como mas é por sua causa... - a expressão confiante de Dylan mudou para uma completamente furiosa.

- Não se meta nos meus assuntos, mana. Ou vai se arrepender - ameaçou.

- Dylan... - a voz dela tremeu.

- Eu estou avisando. Fique fora disso. Você não entende. É algo aberrante. É uma vergonha. Você não sabe o que o nosso pai é. Não tem capacidade para entender o que ele está jogando fora... - Nattalie sacudiu a cabeça.

- Me explique então - disse com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Dylan riu.

- Não. Você jurou. Você jurou pelo seu sangue que jamais me trairia e você contou. Você contou para ele onde eu estava e ele me encontrou. Ele me impediu de aprender o que ele escolheu não aprender. Ele me tirou essa escolha, maninha - a voz era fria e carregada de ressentimento. Nattie fechou os olhos.

- Eu não disse nada. Eu juro. Eu juro. Não sei como ele descobriu. Não sei o que ele fez para...

- Pare de mentir. Você era a única que podia contar onde eu estava. O meu avô me disse isso...

- Ele mentiu para você, Dylan. Ele é um grande mentiroso e cretino - Dylan a segurou pelo braço e apertou com força.

- Retire o que disse já - disse com ódio nos olhos. Nattie gemeu.

- Não - ele levantou a mão para a irmã e ela o empurrou. - Você jurou que nunca ia me machucar Dyll - ela deixou a frase no ar e saiu do quarto chorando.

No início a menina achou que fosse alguma fase de transição, que tudo ficaria bem depois. Mas ela estava enganada. Aquela fora a conversa mais longa que os dois tiveram em quatro anos.


	4. O Novo Contexto

Capítulo Quatro – O Novo Contexto 

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida... – o coro desafinado de familiares e amigos cantou para a pequena Victória Weasley Potter.

A menina soprou as quatro velhinhas com a ajuda indesejável do irmão e dos vários primos, a grande maioria ruiva e desobediente como ela.

Gina a segurou no colo e a fez descer da cadeira enquanto Hermione a ajudava a cortar o bolo em vários pedaços. As duas pareciam entretidas em algum assunto sério. Vitória saiu correndo atrás do filho mais novo de Lisa e Gui e não pareceu se importar em comer o doce que a mãe havia separado para ela.

- Ela é terrível... – Hermione comentou enquanto cortava mais uma fatia de bolo para Rony, que já estava perturbando há algum tempo.

- Não sei a quem ela pode TER puxado... – Gina disse, olhando séria para o irmão, que saiu de fininho. As duas riram e foram se sentar com os outros adultos enquanto as crianças brincavam no quintal.

- Então? – Arthur perguntou para Harry e Rony. – Animados com a ida das crianças para Hogwarts?

- Sim e não – os dois disseram juntos e se olharam espantados.

- Bem treinadinhos eles, não? Andam fazendo jogral? – Fred disse, aproximando-se com um prato cheio de picles, pão e bolo de aniversário.

- Você come que nem uma grávida, maninho – Jorge implicou, aproximando-se também. – E o que tem a dupla dinâmica aí? – apontou para Harry e Rony.

- Eles estão ainda na dúvida se se animam ou não com a ida dos filhos para a escola – Molly respondeu, olhando horrorizada para o prato do filho.

- Por quê? – Arthur perguntou, pegando uma das cenouras em conserva do prato de Fred.

- Arthur, isso te dá azia... – Molly disse. Ele ignorou de início mas depois entregou a agora meia cenoura para a mulher. Harry riu. Era sempre agitado qualquer encontro com os Weasley, ainda mais em festas, onde todos geralmente estavam presentes.

- Eu acho que vou sentir falta de Haly – Rony respondeu, corando.

- Ou vai ficar com medo de não dar conta da mulher sozinho... – Carlinhos falou, puxando a cadeira mais para perto. Molly lhe deu um tapa no braço enquanto os outros riam. Ele ignorou.

- Bem, Harry e Hermione podem ver as crianças em Hogwarts e Harry e Gina têm a pequena Victória para encher a casa. Eu acho que vou sentir falta da confusão que uma criança traz a uma casa... – ele emendou sincero. Hermione e Gina sorriram e se entreolharam.

- Isso responde a sua dúvida, Mione? – Gina disse, piscando o olho para a cunhada, que confirmou.

- Ron... – ela chamou a atenção do marido, que virou o rosto corado para ela. – Nós não vamos ficar sozinhos... Bem, apenas por algum tempo... – o ruivo arregalou os olhos. Arthur e Molly abriram um sorriso e os gêmeos engasgaram com cerveja amanteigada.

- Nós vamos ter outro bebê? Tem certeza, Mione?

- Aham... – ele levantou da cadeira e abraçou e beijou a esposa cheio de paixão.

- Eu quero a atenção de todos – ele disse alto. – Eu proponho um brinde ao novo membro da família.

Todos ergueram copos e taças e brindaram ao futuro Weasley. Harry e Gina sorriram um para o outro. Ela sinalizou para irem para o jardim. Harry se levantou alguns segundos depois dela, enquanto Fred e Jorge estavam implicando com Rony sobre ele estar fora de forma para ser pai.

Do lado de fora, Harry enlaçou Gina pela cintura. Ela estava olhando as crianças correrem em volta do lago pensativa.

- Você acha que vai dar tudo certo? – ela perguntou de súbito. Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que sim. Rony e Hermione vão ter que se acostumar com fraldas de novo mas...

- Não. Não eles. Owen, Halyssa. Hogwarts... - Harry pensou por alguns minutos.

- Eu vou estar lá. E Mione também. Pelo menos por um tempo, até que ela receba licença maternidade. E Neville...

- Harry, a presença de Dumbledore nunca te impediu de entrar em apuros. Eu tenho medo. Eu não gosto da idéia do nosso filho longe de casa... – Harry segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos que amava.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ele, Gina. Nada... – ela abaixou o olhar.

- Aquele sonho que ele teve. Eu não esqueço. Já faz quatro anos mas eu não me esqueço...

- Foi apenas um pesadelo, Gina.

- Eu sei. E você se lembra dos seus? Do que eles significavam... – Harry suspirou.

- É diferente. Owen não tem nenhuma ligação com Vol...demort – ele disse devagar, para não alarmar a esposa.

- Harry, ele falou língua de cobra aquele dia...

- Gina, isso não deve ser nada. Ele apenas sonhou. Foi alguma coincidência... – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não sei... Espero sinceramente que tenha sido... Espero que isso seja apenas ansiedade por uma nova rotina...

- Fique tranqüila, meu amor. Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para proteger você e as crianças. Qualquer coisa... – ele disse, encarando o horizonte.

- Eu já disse mais de mil vezes para você ir dormir na sala. Não vou repetir - a porta do quarto se abriu e bateu violentamente.

Nattalie ouviu o clique da chave sendo virada na fechadura.

- Trancar pra quê? Como se eu quisesse entrar aí - ele gritou. - Se eu quisesse entrar não seria uma tranca idiota que me seguraria... - murmurou para si mesmo.

A menina escutou os passos do pai, provavelmente descalço, no corredor. Entreabriu a porta e viu Draco passar com um travesseiro debaixo do braço. Fechou a porta e suspirou. As brigas estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Não se lembrava mais da última vez que havia visto um gesto de carinho entre os pais.

Dylan parecia cada vez mais alheio a tudo. As discussões não o afetavam em nada. Ele parecia satisfeito em ver as olheiras do pai aumentarem.

Draco, por sua vez, estava tão desgostoso que havia perdido uma enorme quantidade de clientes influentes no banco e a viagem em família que havia sido planejada para o final do ano foi novamente adiada.

Nicolle estava uma pilha de nervos e não estava conseguindo cumprir as metas de sua editora. Já havia recebido um ultimato: se não terminasse o livro perderia a maior parte dos lucros das vendas do mesmo.

O clima estava pesado. O irmão mal trocava algumas palavras com ela e os pais. Ela se sentia só e triste. Mas naquele momento sabia que seu pai estava bem pior. Então tomou fôlego, enxugou as lágrimas e abriu a porta. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até a sala. Draco estava sentado no sofá, a cabeça baixa, entre os joelhos, e as mãos na nuca. Estava visivelmente desamparado. Ela tossiu duas vezes mas ele não saiu do estupor em que se encontrava, então ela chamou.

- Pai? - ele ergueu os olhos cinzentos para a filha. Não havia nenhum brilho neles mais.

- Oi filha. Há quanto tempo você está aí, coelhinha? - ela forçou um sorriso. Ele ainda a chamava assim, mesmo ela estando agora com quase onze anos.

- O suficiente para saber que não está nada bem... - disse, lamentosa, enquanto se aproximava.

Ele bateu a mão no sofá, chamando-a para lhe fazer companhia. A menina deu de ombros e sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes; coçaram a cabeça juntos. Nicolle sempre dizia que Nattie havia herdado alguns trejeitos do pai. Este era um deles.

- Não consegue dormir? - os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Riram. Ela ainda podia reconhecer o pai em momentos de descontração como aquele mas era só. No resto do tempo ele era muito diferente. Triste, furioso ou ambos - na maioria das vezes - eram os estados naturais dele nos últimos anos.

- Não consegui papai - ela respondeu tristemente.

- Foi porque eu, nós... - ele apontou desajeitado para o corredor escuro, referindo-se aos gritos, e Nattalie meneou a cabeça.

- Não papai. Eu já estava acordada. Não me atrapalhou - ela parou, ainda na dúvida se deveria continuar. - Mas me preocupou - emendou de forma delicada. Draco deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Bela forma de concluir que seu pai está na maior mer... - ela arregalou os olhos azuis. - Na maior maré de azar da sua vida inteira... - ela ficou parada por algum tempo e em poucos segundos os dois riram da própria desgraça.

- O que você vai fazer a respeito, papai? - ela perguntou quando já estavam mais calmos e ele deu de ombros.

- Sinceramente não sei, coelhinha. Em duas semanas vocês fazem onze anos. Dylan irá para Hogwarts. Eu não sei como vão ficar as coisas e...

- Melhores - ela respondeu séria, Draco apertou os olhos.

- Melhores? Por que melhores, Nattie? - ela parou e olhou o corredor, não sabia se deveria falar ou não mas estava cansada de ter dúvidas.

- Pai, é possível alguém mudar uma pessoa com magia? – ele franziu a testa.

- Como assim? Mudar como? Transfigurar o rosto dessa pessoa? - Nattie sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Não papai. Fazer uma pessoa mudar. Se tornar diferente. Agressiva, irritada... É possível que Dylan esteja manipulando a mamãe? - perguntou secamente e o pai quase engasgou.

- Filha, isso que você está dizendo é...

- A pura verdade, não é? E você sabe. Você só não impediu porque tem medo que ele mude de tática, não é? Você tem medo que ele faça perdê-la de uma forma irreversível. Você tem medo de que ele a mate - ela terminou em um sussurro. - Eu também - confessou com a voz fanhosa, as lágrimas escorriam pela face pálida -, foi por isso que eu não falei antes, pai. Me desculpe ter te deixado sozinho...

Draco ficou comovido, limpou as lágrimas dela com as costas da mão e abraçou a filha com força.

- É exatamente isso filha - respondeu seriamente. - Mas as coisas vão melhorar. Em duas semanas... - ele se sentia mal de querer ver o filho longe mas sabia que era o único jeito de ter paz. - Quando ele for... - não sabia o que dizer e Nattie tentou sorrir.

- Mamãe vai voltar ao normal? - Draco passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior.

- Eu não sei Nattie. Ela ficou muito tempo dominada por algo que eu não sei o que é, que eu não soube como reverter... Eu espero que sim. Eu creio que sim. Eu... Preciso que sim. Foi o que me manteve aqui esses anos infernais. Eu prometi a ela que nunca a machucaria. Eu a amo, Nattie - disse com um certo brilho no olhar; a menina ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo.

- Então lute por ela, pai. Diga isso pra ela. Ela vai gostar de ouvir. Toda mulher gosta... - ela sorriu. - Boa noite, papai. Obrigada pela conversa... - ela já ia saindo quando ele deteve sua mão.

- E o meu beijo, coelhinha? - ela riu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do pai. - Nattie? - chamou antes que ela sumisse no escuro do corredor. A menina se virou. - Obrigado também filha. Por me fazer lembrar disso - Nattie sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para seu quarto.

Foi uma das primeiras noites repousantes para ambos em muito tempo.


	5. O Começo Do Fim

Capítulo Cinco – O Começo Do Fim 

O caminho de volta da estação King's Cross foi feito em total silêncio. Draco dirigia e passava as marchas do carro como um autômato. Nicolle estava com o olhar perdido para fora da janela e Nattalie de vez em quando tentava captar algo com uma troca de olhares com o pai pelo retrovisor.

Nada. Nada havia mudado - pelo menos aparentemente - era o que Draco dizia a filha cada vez que cruzava o olhar com o seu. Ela observava a mãe. A postura largada, como se estivesse jogada no banco da frente. Descansando de uma jornada estafante e árdua. A cabeça pendendo para trás, os olhos vermelhos e inchados da despedida do filho, que só veria ao final do ano letivo.

Nattie observou o silêncio sepulcral da mãe se manifestar em pequenos suspiros cansados até a chegada no prédio.

Draco abriu a porta para a filha mas antes que pudesse dar a volta no carro Nicolle já havia se encaminhado para o hall dos elevadores. Ele deu de ombros e Nattalie tentou animá-lo, entrelaçando a sua mão na dele.

- Dá um tempo para ela, papai. Está só com saudades. Tudo vai ficar bem... - a menina disse sem certeza na voz.

Ele acenou afirmativamente, tentando retirar forçar de um fio inexistente de esperança.

- Eu espero que sim, coelhinha. Não vou suportar essa indiferença por muito tempo. Preferia as brigas. Pelo menos eu sabia lidar. E ela ainda falava comigo. A minha existência importava ou a importunava... - desabafou, vendo que a mulher já havia subido sozinha para o apartamento.

Os dois esperaram o próximo elevador em silêncio. Draco chutou a porta ao ver que alguém segurava o elevador em algum andar. Quando a pessoa desceu ele descarregou parte de sua frustração no vizinho.

- Muito educado de sua parte, idiota. Já te ocorreu que poderia ser a sua salvação querendo subir? O centro internacional de entrega de cérebros em domicílio? - o rapaz ficou sem graça e se desculpou. Nattalie abafou uma risada.

- Papai, o senhor realmente mostrou a ele o que é educação – ele riu.

- Isso não é algo que verá todo dia, coelhinha. Aprenda como se faz... - disse orgulhoso. - Ou melhor, não aprenda, não. Você é uma dama e tem que se comportar. Eu não quero nenhum marmanjo arranjando confusão com você no colégio novo - Nattie riu cinicamente.

- Papai, ninguém vai arranjar confusão comigo. EU que arranjarei minhas próprias confusões - respondeu enquanto saía no andar de casa, deixando um Draco sem palavras para trás.

Os dois entraram no apartamento rindo mas a atmosfera depressiva logo os envolveu por completo e as risadas foram extintas de novo.

Draco passou pelo corredor e viu que Nicolle estava em seu escritório. Pela fresta da porta pôde perceber que ela escrevia. Digitava sem emoção alguma no texto, parecia irritada, castigando o teclado do pequeno notebook.

Ele respirou fundo e avisou a Nattie que tomaria um banho. A menina faria as malas para ir para a escola. Passaria a semana inteira lá, voltando apenas nos finais de semana. Isso era algo que estava deixando Nicolle triste e ele não podia culpar a esposa por isso. Aquela era a última semana de férias da menina em casa e imaginava que talvez os três devessem passá-la juntos.

Depois de três dias na mesma situação Draco não agüentou. Nicolle estava morando no escritório praticamente. Só saía de lá para tomar banho, comia e dormia ali. Nell levava as refeições para ela e ele não tinha encontrado coragem para entrar e interrompê-la. Sabia dos prazos da editora e de quanto ela havia passado maus bocados por falta de inspiração. Nicolle gritava que os neurônios haviam fugido mas atualmente ela não estava com bom humor nem mesmo para rir da própria desgraça.

Depois de uma hora inteira tomando coragem ele decidiu entrar. Antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta ouviu a mulher ao telefone.

- Sim, meu amor. Eu terminei. Estou muito feliz mesmo. Mal posso esperar para mostrar o livro para você... - Draco sentiu o coração se despedaçar dentro do peito e abriu a porta de uma vez só, escancarando-a. Encarou Nicolle com os olhos cinzentos repletos de mágoa e dor. - Eu tenho que desligar agora - disse com a voz firme. - Não. Está tudo bem. Depois nos falamos. Eu também... - despediu-se e desligou. Voltou os olhos azuis para o marido e o encarou de forma calma. - O que você quer, Draco? - perguntou secamente. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- O que eu quero não importa, Nicolle. Talvez eu não deva mais querer. Talvez eu não deva mais lutar pelo que eu quero. Talvez eu não merecesse mas eu não queria que fosse dessa forma... - disse sinceramente. Ela continuou séria. - Quem era no telefone? - perguntou com a voz embargada. Nicolle olhou desconfiada para ele. Seria algum teste?

- Isso importa? - respondeu com uma pergunta, precisava ganhar tempo.

- Se não importasse eu perguntaria? - retrucou calmamente. Nunca tinha se sentido tão traído. Nem mesmo quando soube pelo porteiro do seu prédio que Gina havia deixado sua casa na companhia de Harry Potter.

- Eu não sei se você perguntaria, Draco. Você é tão... Tão... - ela começava a deixar ruir a falsa carapaça de coragem e força.

- Tão o quê? Diga. Idiota? Patético? Cretino? Vamos, Nikki. Me diga o que eu sou. Me diga o que acha de mim... - começou a aumentar o tom de voz e encostou a porta atrás de si.

Nicolle fez menção de sair mas ele a segurou pelos ombros.

- Me solta, Draco. Você vai me machucar assim... - apelou com a voz embargada. Ele a soltou.

- Você quer sair? "timo. Você quer saber o que eu quero? "timo. Eu quero que você fique aqui e converse. Encare essa conversa como adulta. Você não vive dizendo que eu tenho que agir como adulto? - apontou a varinha para a porta e a trancou magicamente. Nicolle girou a maçaneta em vão. - Agora estamos trancados aqui como adultos e só vamos sair depois de você me dizer o que quer também... - gritou.

- Divórcio - a voz de Nicolle saiu baixa enquanto ele falava. - DIV"RCIO - berrou e começou a chorar.

Draco engoliu em seco. Deixou-se cair sentado no sofá.

- Você quer... - ele recomeçou com a voz baixa.

- O divórcio - completou enquanto se sentava encostada atrás da porta. Draco a olhou, sério.

- Então? Você o ama? - perguntou com medo da resposta. Nicolle ergueu o rosto para ele. - Você o ama? - ele insistiu. A esposa se levantou de um salto e em segundos estava na sua frente.

- Repita isso - disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Você ama o seu amante, Nicolle? - perguntou com a voz ácida e venenosa. Ela virou a mão no meio do rosto do marido.

- Como ousa? - começou a lhe socar o peito. Draco lhe segurou os punhos. - Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas sobre mim? Eu sou a mãe dos seus filhos! Eu sou a sua esposa... - berrou em meio às lágrimas. Ele a manteve segura.

- E eu sou o pai deles. Seu marido. E você se importou por acaso? - perguntou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Odiava chorar, odiava sofrer, mas odiava sobre todas as coisas se sentir tão humilhado assim.

- Eu não tenho um amante... - ela respondeu enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele. - Eu nunca faria isso com voc... Com ninguém - emendou, chorando convulsivamente. - Esqueceu o que eu passei com Richard? - olhou sentida para Draco. - Eu não. E não desejo e não faria isso com o meu pior inimigo... - ele riu.

- Então eu sou o inimigo. É isso que eu sou. "timo. E quem era na porcaria da droga do maldito telefone? - perguntou aos berros enquanto estourava o aparelho na parede oposta. Nicolle ajoelhou até o chão e chorou.

- Era a minha terapeuta. É minha amiga de infância. É como uma irmã para mim. Ela estava fora do país. Me ajudou quando Richard me deixou. Ela me impediu de fazer uma loucura. Ela me incentivou a escrever... - Draco se sentiu um patife. - Se você não acredita ligue para ela. Faça uma de suas mágicas e tire a verdade de mim. Comprove o quanto está sendo injusto... - ele sentiu o estômago afundar.

- Nikki, eu... - ele se aproximou devagar mas ela o repeliu.

- Não me toque. Não me toque - gritou com a voz rouca e fanhosa. - Eu me arrependo tanto... - murmurou entre soluços. Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem quentes pelo rosto vermelho e suado.

- Eu não, Nikki... - deu um sorriso triste. - Eu não me arrependo de nada. Você me mostrou algo que eu nunca tinha visto. E isso ninguém nunca vai poder me tirar... - deu uma pausa. - Eu ia entrar aqui para perguntar se podíamos sair e jantar em família. Eu, você e a nossa menina. Ela vai partir e achei que isso animaria você um pouco... - riu desconcertado. - Nunca imaginei que a sua intenção era que não fôssemos mais uma família... - lamentou. - Eu realmente não lamento nada do que passamos juntos. Nada. Cada sorriso, cada lágrima, cada abraço, cada beijo, cada tapa... - levou a mão ao rosto. Olhou para ela ainda de cabeça baixa e disse, tentando manter a voz firme. - E eu te amei. Merlin, como eu te amei... - respirou fundo. - E eu ainda amo. E sempre vou amar. E mesmo assim não me arrependo... - disse num fio de voz. Enxugou as lágrimas e forçou um sorriso. - Bem, essa é a minha deixa para fazer as malas... - levantou-se e saiu porta afora.

Nicolle continuou a soluçar no tapete. Nattalie, que havia escutado grande parte da discussão, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. Sentou na própria cama e chorou abraçada aos joelhos.

Draco abriu o armário e começou a separar uma quantidade razoável de roupas. Duas calças, quatro camisas e uma dúzia de cuecas limpas. Isso deveria bastar para uma semana. Depois mandaria buscar o resto das coisas. Estava entretido e não viu Nicolle entrar no quarto.

- Aonde nós vamos? - perguntou com a voz chorosa. Ele franziu a testa e a olhou nos olhos.

- Você eu não sei, Nicolle. Mas eu devo me hospedar no Beco Diagonal. Se Nattie precisar de mim você sabe como me chamar pela lareira... - ela tentou sorrir e deixou duas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Desculpe, eu me expressei mal - abaixou a cabeça timidamente. - Eu quis dizer onde vamos jantar? - Draco largou as cuecas no chão.

- Nicolle? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu preciso saber o que vestir, não é? Não pega bem eu ir mal arrumada. Já me basta estar inchada e vermelha. Não quero parecer um tender defumado - ele riu.

- Você nunca pareceria um tender defumado. Nem se quisesse, Nikki - disse sorrindo. Ela parou junto à porta.

- Avise Nattie que vamos sair - pediu educadamente. - Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar...

Ele concordou e foi até o quarto da filha. Quando entrou Nattalie se abraçou à sua cintura com força e chorou ainda mais.

- Não vá, papai. Por favor não vá. Não deixe a gente. Mamãe não sabe o que fala... Por favor... - ela soluçou.

Draco sentiu que ser pisoteado por um bando de elefantes devia ser uma sensação mais agradável do que aquilo.

- Shhh! Coelhinha, calma, doçura. Ninguém vai fazer nada agora, está bem? - ela tremia.

- Eu ouvi. Eu ouvi... - justificou sem soltá-lo. Draco abaixou e olhou dentro dos olhos da filha.

- Nattalie, eu nunca menti para você. Por enquanto eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu sou mais teimoso do que eu mesmo pensava. Resolvi dar mais uma chance para mim. Ainda que não mereça muito... - fez a filha sorrir com o último comentário.

- Então você fica? - ela perguntou mais animada.

Nicolle estava no corredor, enrolada em uma toalha. Ia buscar seu vestido com Nell e pegou parte da conversa entre pai e filha. As lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando a filha perguntou aquilo para o pai. Ela entrou no quarto e os ambos se sobressaltaram.

Nicolle caminhou até os dois. Nattie estendeu uma das mãos para a mãe e a outra para o pai. Os dois seguraram as mãos da menina. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão de um na do outro, fechando com as suas duas mãos, uma por cima e a outra por baixo, então se virou para a mãe.

- Papai vai ficar, mamãe?

Nicolle olhou a menina e depois Draco. Ele parecia tão ansioso quanto a filha. Examinou o fundo da alma do marido por alguns instantes e reencontrou o que sempre esteve ali, o tempo todo. Sorriu. Os olhos brilharam cheios de lágrimas.

- Sim, Nattie - ela disse olhando para Draco. - Ele fica.

O Salão estava repleto de alunos conversando, fazendo um "zum zum zum" característico de novidades de férias e lamentações pelo início das aulas. Owen se sentia absolutamente deslocado em meio aos novos alunos. Halyssa estava ao lado do primo, observando encantada pela primeira vez o teto magicamente encantado do Salão Principal, ela não estava nem um pouco deslocada, porém sentia um ansiedade imensa. A mãe acenou discretamente da mesa dos professores.

Harry, que estava ao lado de Hermione, sorriu ao ver as duas crianças, lado a lado, na mesma situação que ele havia estado há tantos anos atrás. Estava feliz em ser um rosto conhecido para o filho. Alguém em que poderia confiar em meio a tantas novidades. Hermione deu um cutucão de leve no amigo.

- Pare de olhar tanto para o Owen. O garoto já vai ser bastante enfernizado quando souberem que é seu filho. Você não precisa bancar o pai coruja também... – disse entre dentes. Harry se virou para ela.

- E você? Que está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Já vi você acenando duas vezes para a Haly por baixo da mesa, ou pensa que só por que uso óculos eu sou cego? – Hermione bufou e rolou os olhos para cima.

- Ela é menina, Harry. Meninas são mais atiradas. Meninos são mais... Ah! Você sabe, né? É só você lembrar do quanto você é o Rony eram dois idiotas patéticos até o quinto ano...

- Hey! – Harry se irritou. – A gente não era paté... – ele foi interrompido pela entrada da diretora.

A professora McGonagall estava mais velha agora mas mantinha o mesmo olhar de raposa. Estava evidentemente feliz e caminhou devagar por entre os colegas até se sentar no centro da enorme mesa.

Neville Longbottom era o mais novo responsável por chamar os alunos novos para a seleção. Ficou de pé com a lista com os nomes enquanto o chapéu cantava a música de boas vindas.

Assim que este silenciou Dylan cutucou Owen, que se surpreendeu.

- Até que enfim esse trapo velho ficou quieto. Achei que teríamos que esperar uma eternidade aqui de pé enquanto esses panacas encaram a gente como se fôssemos algum tipo de atração de circo... – ele sussurrou. Owen arregalou os olhos. - Dylan Malfoy – disse, esticando a mão direita. Owen fez o mesmo.

- Owen Potter. Digo, Weasley Potter – emendou, acrescentando o nome da mãe, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que Gina havia corrigido Harry. "Afinal quem carregou ele por nove meses?". Dylan riu.

- Você se chama Owen ou Weasley – foi a vez de Owen rir.

- É o nome da minha mãe.

- Você tem o nome da sua mãe? – perguntou espantado.

- Tenho sim. Você não? – Dylan baixou os olhos.

- Não – mentiu. - Eu não cheguei nem a conhecer a minha mãe – Owen ficou sem graça.

- Sinto muito... – disse baixinho, antes de ser repreendido por Haly, que estava ansiosa por ser chamada.

- Shhh! Façam silêncio. Eu não posso prestar atenção se vocês não se comportarem – tinha a expressão mal humorada e o dedo sobre os lábios.

- Você conhece a chata? – Owen deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Minha prima – Dylan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas que sorte a sua, não? – debochou. – sua família toda está aqui? – Owen sacudiu a cabeça.

- Só minha prima e... – encarou a tia e o pai sentados na mesa dos professores, olhando embevecidos para ele e Haly. – Minha prima e eu. Só nós estamos aqui como alunos novos... – de certa forma era verdade, já que o resto da família estava sentada à mesa dos professores.

- Dylan Malfoy – Neville chamou em tom curioso.

O menino passou por entre os colegas e sentou-se no banco. Neville se aproximou dele, e colocou o chapéu na cabeça do garoto.

"Muito bem... Mais um Malfoy...", Dylan rolou os olhos para cima.

- Grande novidade. Você ouviu meu nome – cochichou.

"Petulante! Isso nunca foi novidade... Mas essa mentezinha confusa sim... Os Malfoy que passaram por aqui foram todos menos confusos..." Dylan apertou os olhos.

- Eu não sou confuso. Se tem alguém aqui na dúvida é você, se quer saber... – o chapéu riu.

"Não, menino. Eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas você terá. A minha escolha não é nada difícil, mas a sua será..."

- Sonserina – ele disse firmemente.

Harry observou atentamente o garoto sentar à mesa de sua casa, ser recebido com tapinhas nas costas e apertos de mão. Respirou fundo. Pelo menos seu filho estaria protegido de conviver com aquele tipo de gente, pensou enquanto prosseguia a seleção.

Logo após uma pequena menina de olhos puxados chamada Lyng Chang ser selecionada para a Corvinal chegou a vez de Haly. Harry estranhou a menina ser chamada antes do filho mas provavelmente havia sido algum erro de Neville.

Assim que o chapéu foi repousado sobre os cabelos castanhos encaracolados a menina prendeu a respiração. Hermione apertou a mão de Harry sob a mesa.

- Grifinória! – o chapéu disse sem mais delongas. Hermione sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos.

- Agora só falta o Owen, Harry... – Mione disse sorrindo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e ouviu Neville chamar o filho.

- Owen Potter – Neville sorriu. Já conhecia o menino de festas e aniversários. Piscou o olho antes de colocar o chapéu na cabeça deste.

Owen encarou o pai por cima do seu ombro e se voltou para a multidão de alunos. Halyssa acenou para ele da mesa da Grifinória. Ele sorriu. Depois passou os olhos pelas outras duas mesas e encontrou a menina de olhos puxados o encarando com surpresa e Dylan conversando com os colegas da Sonserina. O chapéu ainda não tinha dito uma só palavra.

Harry colocou a mão sobre a de Hermione, apreensivo. Seria possível que o medo dele seria concretizado no filho? O chapéu iria dizer que havia algum engano, e que Owen não deveria estar ali. Seria o menino um aborto? Como ele e Gina fariam para consolar o filho se isso acontecesse? Os pensamentos voavam pela cabeça de Harry. Mas Owen também não estava em uma situação nada confortável.

"Outro Weasley", o Chapéu pareceu dizer a primeira frase, o que deixou Harry mais calmo. Sabia o que viria depois: "Sei o que fazer com você: Grifinória", lembrou-se do que tinha sido dito ao cunhado. Mas o Chapéu não completou a frase como imaginava.

"Outro Weasley mas não um Weasley comum...", Owen engoliu em seco. "Um Weasley Potter. Difícil... Você carrega uma marca garoto, deixada por seus pais...", Owen relaxou. Sabia que os pais haviam sido da Grifinória. O Chapéu respirou fundo e então disse algo que nunca havia dito. "Sua vontade não lhe será útil agora, guarde-a para mais tarde..."

- Sonserina – disse em alto e bom tom.


	6. O Fim do Começo

Capítulo seis – O Fim do Começo  
  
Assim que o chapéu sentenciou várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Haly ficou lívida e trocou um olhar com a mãe. Owen achou que fosse algum tipo de pesadelo e se beliscou. Dylan e os outros meninos da Sonserina bateram palmas enquanto Harry ficava de pé.  
  
Harry esticou subitamente a mão para frente. Hermione ainda tentou segurá- lo mas não conseguiu impedir o amigo de pegar o Chapéu Seletor da cabeça do filho. Um burburinho enorme se formou no Salão. A professora McGonagall estava chocada da mesma forma.  
  
Harry! – ela chamou a atenção do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mas foi em vão.  
  
- Eu resolvo isso diretora – Hermione se prontificou.  
  
Harry já estava na sala ao lado, levava o chapéu como se fosse um trapo velho. Visivelmente revoltado. Hermione foi atrás dele após alguns segundos de hesitação. Owen enquanto isso permaneceu no banco. Congelado e embaraçado demais para se mexer; Haly tinha afundado o rosto nas mãos e apenas Dylan sorria e chamava o amigo para se sentar ao seu lado, como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.  
  
Harry praticamente jogou o chapéu em cima da mesa.  
  
Como pôde fazer isso com o meu filho? – gritou. O chapéu permaneceu calado. – Eu sei que ele é um grifinório. Sempre foi. Tem as cores da Grifinória enfeitando o quarto. Ele queria ir para a Grifinória... Ele...  
  
- Não teve essa escolha, professor Potter. Infelizmente eu disse a verdade. A vontade dele não lhe será útil agora. Ele precisa ficar na casa que lhe fará desenvolver seus potenciais... – Harry apertou o chapéu pela aba, como se fosse possível estrangulá-lo. Hermione entrou na sala e ficou chocada.  
  
- Harry? Assim você vai machucá-lo... – Harry não ouviu. Seria impossível matar um ser inanimado. O chapéu riu. Potter, Potter, Potter... Não me culpe. A responsabilidade não é de ninguém além de sua e da Weasley que escolheu para ser a mãe dele... – Harry largou o chapéu no chão, este foi colocado na mesa por um Hermione aliviada.  
  
A professora McGonagall estava do lado de fora da sala, tentando contornar a balbúrdia formada. Neville estava parado de frente para Owen, sem saber o que dizer ao garoto.  
  
Minha responsabilidade? De Gina? Impossível. Você está velho e desgastado demais para o meu gosto...  
  
- Harry... – Hermione chamou sua atenção.  
  
- Mione, eu não posso respeitar um pedaço de pano que faz uma coisa dessas com o meu filho. Meu filho é um grifinório. E é na Grifinória que ele vai ficar, certo, Mione? – Hermione mordeu os lábios.  
  
Harry, eu não sei se... – o amigo se enfureceu.  
  
- Não acredito que você confia mais no que um chapéu de trapos diz do que no seu sobrinho...  
  
Não é isso Harry...  
  
- Harry Potter... – Harry se calou. - Quando você foi selecionado você me pediu. Me pediu para não ir para a Sonserina. Você tinha essa opção. Seu filho nunca poderia ter o mesmo privilégio...  
  
- Você quer dizer que por eu ter escolhido meu filho perdeu esse direito? Eu preciso apresentar o conceito de justiça a você... – debochou. O chapéu riu novamente.  
  
- Não. Ele não tem o privilégio por que tem uma marca. Uma marca herdada por ambos pais – Hermione franziu a testa. – Potter, infelizmente tanto você quanto a mãe do garoto foram tocados por Você-Sabe-Quem. Tocados de tal forma que tiveram a alma e o corpo impregnados, respectivamente. Seu filho herdou a melhor parte de vocês mas também herdou a pior...  
  
Harry ficou pálido, sabia que parte dos poderes de Voldemort haviam sido transferidos para ele quando ainda bebê e sabia o quanto havia sido doloroso para Gina ser possuída durante quase um ano e ainda assim sobreviveram para gerarem um filho. Um filho fruto de um amor imenso mas fadado a receber uma marca sinistra. Harry se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima e ficou mudo, sentia culpa e medo. Como explicaria para Gina? E Owen? O que ele podia dizer a uma criança cheia de expectativas? Hermione não sabia como contornar a situação.  
  
- Harry? – ela chamou o amigo, que finalmente ergueu os olhos.  
  
- O que eu faço agora, Mione? Eu acabei com tudo. Estraguei tudo. Me comportei como um...  
  
- Como um pai, Harry. Você é um pai, e como um pai zeloso que é, é natural que queira proteger Owen – Harry concordou. – Mas você não vai poder protegê-lo de tudo. Ele é um sonserino agora. Você vai ter que aceitar isso ou ele mesmo não será capaz de fazê-lo... – Harry respirou fundo.  
  
- Você tem razão. Eu só não sei como vai ser. Chegar em casa e contar isso tudo para Gina. Ela está grávida. Vive sensível e com os hormônios em fúria. Tem dias que ela está dócil como uma gatinha e outros que parece querer me comer o fígado... – Hermione riu.  
  
- Ela vai aceitar muito bem. Ela é mãe, Harry. Agora vamos lá fora. O banquete já deve ter começado – ela presumiu pelo silêncio que agora reinava do lado de fora.  
  
Quando os dois saíram tudo estava sob controle. Harry localizou Owen sentado ao lado do filho de Malfoy mas sorriu para o menino. Foi a deixa para que o apetite de Owen viesse à tona e começou a jantar. Ria, muito à vontade em meio aos outros alunos da Sonserina. Harry recebeu um olhar reprovador da diretora. Sabia que depois teria que se explicar pessoalmente com ela. Lançou um olhar furtivo a mesa da Grifinória e sorriu para Haly, dando tranqüilidade para que a menina comesse também. Aquele era para ter sido um dia de muita felicidade mas agora Harry voltava a ter velhas preocupações, ao ver o quanto seu filho parecia se entrosar com o menino Malfoy.  
  
Não foi nada fácil dizer adeus a Nattalie. Draco e Nicolle se mantiveram sorridentes até os cabelos loiros da menina desaparecerem entre as centenas de alunos do semi-internato. Ela ficaria na escola por duas semanas antes de voltar para casa para o primeiro final de semana e seria a primeira vez que Draco e Nicolle ficariam sozinhos de novo em onze anos.  
  
Ele ainda estava dormindo no escritório. Nas noites anteriores à partida de Nattie os três tinham dividido a cama mas Draco esperava a filha dormir e ia para o escritório. Não queria forçar nada e nem se precipitar desta vez. Sabia o preço que poderia pagar por um erro e não queria perder a família de novo. De manhã voltava e acordava junto às duas. Na última noite Nicolle havia feito menção de pedir a ele que ficasse mas não conseguiu dizer as palavras e ele então saiu, sem guardar mágoas.  
  
Atravessaram o pátio agora vazio da escola e imaginaram que a filha estivesse sendo instruída em onde dormiria e com quem dividiria seu quarto. Draco esperava que fossem meninas educadas e comportadas, que não fossem perversas ou implicassem com a Nattie. Nicolle pensava o mesmo quando os dois se entreolharam.  
  
Ela tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Draco tentou sorrir para animá-la mas não estava nem um pouco mais feliz do que a mulher.  
  
- Ela vai ficar bem, Nikki. Vai se adaptar... - disse sem a menor convicção.  
  
- Eu sei... Mas e nós? Vamos? - perguntou com uma nota de ansiedade na voz.  
  
Draco parou e esticou a mão para ela. Nicolle observou a mão por alguns segundos então, timidamente, estendeu a sua e a segurou. Os dois terminaram o caminho até o carro de mãos dadas. Do alto do prédio antigo da Academia, Nattalie assistiu a cena sorrindo.  
  
Os primeiros dias foram os mais difíceis. Nicolle choramingava pelos cantos da casa, sobretudo quando arrumou a bagunça que a filha havia deixado no quarto, na pressa de sair. Draco foi compreensivo e manteve a distância, dando espaço a mulher. Era gentil e solícito o tempo todo, tentava animá-la e fazê-la sorrir, mas também estava se sentindo miserável.  
  
Depois de uma semana o clima melhorou, faltava menos tempo agora e metade deste já havia se passado. Draco estava deitado em silêncio no sofá-cama do escritório. Pensava em tudo o que já havia vivido. Os anos em Hogwarts, a guerra que não tomara parte. O casamento fracassado e o que quase fracassou. Ou teria fracassado também? Ele não percebeu quando a porta foi entreaberta. Estava absorto em pensamentos, encarando o teto. Quando sentiu que havia alguém ali se virou para a porta.  
  
Draco prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes. Era Nell. A elfa ficou desconcertada pela expressão decepcionada do patrão. Os olhos esbugalhados se encheram de medo. Draco tentou não deixar transparecer a raiva que sentia por não ser a esposa que tinha entrado ali. Sabia que a culpa era dele, não da pobre infeliz da elfa.  
  
- O que foi Nell? - perguntou o menos rude que conseguiu.  
  
- Eu vim buscar a bandeja do jantar, Sr. Malfoy. Me desculpe, senhor... - disse de cabeça baixa. Draco respirou fundo e indicou a bandeja.  
  
Nell se esgueirou, equilibrou a bandeja na enorme cabeça chata e se retirou em silêncio, deixando Draco sozinho no escuro de sua solidão. Depois de alguns minutos ele se virou na cama. Puxou as cobertas para cima e começou a lutar contra a sua mente, que não queria relaxar, para tentar dormir. Foi quando novamente a porta se abriu. Ele olhou cheio de esperança para a porta, mas era Nell de novo.  
  
- O que foi agora, por Merlin? - a elfa quase choramingou.  
  
Eu esqueci de levar os copos, senhor. Me desculpe Sr. Malfoy. Nell é má e insignificante. Não merece um mestre assim tão... - Draco a cortou.  
  
- Tá. Tá. Ande logo com isso. Você me acordou - mentiu.  
  
A elfa não se sentiu culpada pois sabia que era mentira. Nunca Draco havia acordado com nenhum dos elfos domésticos entrando em seu quarto para arrumar qualquer coisa. Então ela saiu o mais rápido que pôde, levando os copos de água e vinho e uma jarra vazia de suco de laranja.  
  
Draco bufou e cobriu a cabeça. Estava irritado o suficiente agora para passar uma semana em claro. A frustração doía. Atormentava. Ele estava há uma semana sozinho com Nicolle e não havia conseguido sequer tocá-la.  
  
Depois de dez minutos insones novamente a porta se abriu. Ele se sentou bruscamente no sofá-cama.  
  
- Saia daqui. Não me interessa o que quer. Já chega - disse com raiva na voz para o vão que se entreabriu na porta do escritório.  
  
- Desculpe - ele ouviu Nicolle responder num fio de voz. Deu um salto da cama.  
  
- Nikki? Por Merlin, me perdoe - alcançou-a no meio do corredor. - Eu não achei que fosse você. Achei que fosse Nell – ela fez uma careta repreendendo-o, mas ele emendou. - Ia ser a terceira vez que ela entrava ali. Eu não sei como agüentei duas mas três... - ela esboçou um sorriso. Draco estava salvo.  
  
- Bem, eu imagino que não agüentasse três vezes seguidas... - ela corou ao ver que tinha soado mal a frase. - Boa noite - disse após um silêncio constrangedor.  
  
Draco a segurou pelo braço e percebeu que ela estava trêmula.  
  
O que foi? Você está bem? Por que me procurou no escritório? - ela se esquivou do toque dele mas Draco viu que ela estava arrepiada.  
  
- Eu não sei... Eu queria... Queria... - ele gesticulou, tentando fazer com que ela falasse.  
  
- Queria? - perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Falar com você sobre... Sobre... - suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e emanava calor agora ele percebia nitidamente.  
  
Sobre? - prosseguiu perguntando, para deixá-la cada vez mais sem graça.  
  
- Sobre nós, e saber se poderíamos... Poderíamos... - estava tendo dificuldades. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber o que ela queria mas queria ouvi-la dizer. Por azar dele a recíproca era verdadeira e ela percebeu a intenção.  
  
- Draco, por favor. Não me obrigue... É difícil... - ela disse com a voz miúda. Ele sorriu.  
  
- Tudo bem, vem cá, vem - segurou a mão dela. - Você pode se deitar comigo. Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que teve um pesadelo - ela suspirou.  
  
Ele ainda a conhecia como ninguém. Bem, talvez sua mãe a conhecesse tão bem assim também. Draco a acompanhou o quarto e a acomodou nos braços, enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos. O cheiro de Nicolle foi como uma benção para ele. Era o que estava fazendo falta para que ele pudesse dormir direito, sempre soube disso.  
  
- O que você sonhou? - ele perguntou baixinho. Ela estava com os olhos já fechados e ele viu a sombra dos olhos azuis turquesa rolarem sob as pálpebras.  
  
- Sonhei que nunca mais estaria aqui... - respondeu em meio ao sono.  
  
- Onde? Em casa? - insistiu.  
  
- Não... Nos seus braços - respondeu num sussurro e se aninhou mais ainda. Draco sorriu. Naquele instante ele teve certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. 


	7. O Que Poderia Ser Diferente

Capítulo Sete – O Que Poderia Ser Diferente 

Harry entrou em casa na ponta dos pés, Gina provavelmente estaria dormindo àquela hora. Queria adiar ao máximo a conversa que teria sobre a seleção de Owen mas infelizmente as coisas não saíram como planejava.

- Por que você está entrando em casa sorrateiramente desse jeito? - Gina estava saindo da cozinha com um copo de leite numa mão. A outra, repousada na cintura, em uma postura inquisitora, dava a exata noção do quanto estava aborrecida.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... - ele gaguejou; Gina puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à mesa da sala de jantar.

- Você o quê, Harry? Como foi a Seleção?

"Droga, por que ela tem que ser tão direta?", pensou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava à frente da esposa.

- E você, como passou o dia? - Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu.

- Então? Ele foi pra Sonserina mesmo, não é? - Harry quase caiu para trás na cadeira.

- Como... Como você... Gina? - ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Harry, definitivamente, um dos motivos pelos quais em me apaixonei por você não foi a sua articulação com as palavras... - ela sorriu. - Você não achou que a professora McGonagall não fosse me avisar imediatamente sobre para qual casa o meu filho tinha sido selecionado, achou? Você, como professor, devia saber que o procedimento padrão é enviar uma coruja para os responsáveis do aluno, no caso só eu estava em casa... Eu e Victória... - Harry torceu o lábio.

- Eu estava tentando apenas...

- Eu sei o que você estava tentando, Harry, mas você não pode me proteger de tudo. E nem ao Owen...

- Mione disse o mesmo... Eu fiquei com medo de que você não pudesse suportar isso... - Gina sorriu.

- Harry, Owen é nosso filho. É indiferente a casa em que ele estude. Nós o orientamos muito bem. Ele não vai ter problemas... - Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Ele fez amizade com Malfoy - Gina perdeu a fala, o copo de leite escorregou por entre seus dedos e se espatifou no chão, fazendo um enorme barulho.

Victória, no andar de cima, se assustou e gritou mas logo ficou quieta. O casal ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, encarando o teto até que perceber que a menina havia voltado a dormir.

- Harry... Como? Você quer dizer... - ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu "madame articulada". Nosso filho passou o jantar inteiro rindo e conversando com o filho do Malfoy. Imagine as possibilidades... - Gina ficou em silêncio, olhando para os cacos e o leite esparramado no chão.

- Irônico... - ela disse após alguns segundos; Harry franziu a testa.

- O que é irônico, Gina? - ela o olhou, séria.

- Isso tudo: Owen ir para Sonserina, ser amigo do filho do Draco... O leite... Diz o ditado que não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. E é verdade. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora Harry. O que podíamos fazer já fizemos. Criamos Owen da melhor forma possível... Nada mais pode ser feito... - Harry também a olhou, sério, Victória ressonou mais uma vez.

- Vá ver a menina Gina. Eu limpo isso aqui. Eu vou limpar tudo isso... - completou, mais para si do que para ela.

Gina levantou, desviando os pés descalços dos cacos, e subiu as escadas. Harry esperou que a esposa estivesse no andar de cima, identificou os passos dela no quarto da filha e as vozes abafadas e sonolentas das duas. Sorriu, foi até a cozinha e pegou o material de limpeza, retirou caco por caco do chão, depois passou um pano úmido. Fez tudo da maneira trouxa e, depois, refez o copo magicamente. Ficou o observando por alguns segundos antes de pegá-lo.

Voltou à cozinha, lavou-o e o encheu de leite. Colocou encima da mesa e sorriu novamente. "Não, Gina, nem sempre só nos resta chorar pelo leite derramado. Nem tudo é definitivo. E eu vou limpar essa sujeira também. Eu só preciso enviar uma carta", pensou antes de beber o leite de um gole só e subir para ajudar a mulher com a filha.

Nattie amassou o segundo pedaço de papel. Não era muito boa em português e escrever uma redação sobre seu ídolo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Ela havia escolhido escrever sobre o pai ao invés de escrever sobre cantores de rock ou artistas, como a maioria das meninas e meninos da sua turma. Pegou o último pedaço de rascunho do bloco e jogou pela janela, arrependendo-se em seguida. Poderia ser punida caso fosse denunciada por uma das insuportáveis menininhas mimadas com que dividia a enorme mesa da biblioteca.

Por sorte nenhuma delas viu o que Nattalie havia acabado de fazer. Estavam todas imensamente compenetradas em uma revista de fofocas que Marjorie, a insuportável filha de franceses que fazia questão de fingir um sotaque que não tinha, havia trazido.

- Olha só Marge, o Leonardo DiCaprio sem camisa... - Lisa, uma menina gorduchinha e bochechuda, apontou, animada. A outra fez uma expressão de nojo e fechou bruscamente a revista.

Seguiu-se um coro baixo de reclamações e suspiros decepcionados. Marjorie se virou para a menina e disse, com a maior antipatia que conseguiu impingir à sua voz.

- Acho que você deverrria voltar para a sua mesa, garrota. E meu nome é Marrrjorrie, não algo vulgarrr e pequeno como um nominho de cinco letrras...

Lisa ficou arrasada e saiu correndo da biblioteca. As meninas riram, algumas apenas para tentar fazer com que a revista fosse novamente aberta mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu poderia te dizer diversos nomes vulgares com bem mais de cinco letras agora mesmo. Mas uma leitora - Nattie arrancou a revista da mão da outra garota. - Ho, ho, digo, uma assinante de uma revista inútil como essa não teria capacidade de entender um insulto com mais de cinco letras... - as meninas se aglomeraram em volta das duas e Nattalie se colocou calmamente em frente a Marjorie.

As duas se encararam por um bom tempo, até que Marjorie viu que a pequena Malfoy apesar de pequena não estava nem um pouco disposta a desistir da encrenca armada, então bufou, arrancando a revista de volta, e saiu pisando firme com a horda de meninhas espevitadas atrás de si.

Nattalie riu mas foi interrompida por uma outra menina, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, que estava sentada na ponta da mesa.

- Você não devia fazer isso... - Nattie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Me dê um bom motivo para eu não ter colocado essa gralha metida a francesa no lugar dela? - a menina riu.

- Eu não estou defendendo a Marrrge - deu uma entonação debochada -, apenas avisando que você pode se dar mal. Ela é influente entre essas patetas que estudam aqui. Infelizmente não podemos fazer muita coisa a respeito... Willow Taylor - esticou a mão para Nattie.

- Nattalie Malfoy. Acho que vamos ser boas amigas, Willow - a menina sorriu.

- Pode me chamar de Will... - Nattalie sorriu e as duas se dirigiram juntas ao corredor dos quartos.

Assim que passaram por um grupo de meninas perceberam que havia algo errado. Todas olhavam para as duas com expressão de espanto. Willow percebeu que alguma coisa Marjorie e suas puxa-sacos haviam aprontado. Logo puderam ver o que era. Na porta de Nattalie havia uma espécie de boneca pendurada. As meninas estavam horrorizadas. A pequena Malfoy sorriu.

- O que exatamente é isso, Will? - Willow também estava assustada.

- Eu acho que é uma boneca vodu, Nattie. Dizem que a Marjorie sabe fazer bruxaria... - a loira sorriu.

- Ah, dizem é? Então eu vou mostrar a ela quem entende de bruxaria aqui... Boa noite Will - respondeu, entrando no quarto e arrancando a boneca da porta.

Willow ficou amedontrada. Nunca nenhuma das meninas havia desafiado Marjorie daquele jeito. Nattalie se jogou na cama, gargalhando muito. Finalmente teria alguma novidade daquela escola estúpida para contar aos pais.

Tinha voltado a pensar em como escreveria a redação quando ouviu um piado característico. Era Boss, a velha coruja de Draco. Ela sorriu e abriu a janela.

- Entre Boss - disse, catando alguns biscoitos e esmigalhando para que a coruja pudesse mastigar. - Já estava achando que você não vinha hoje - acrescentou, retirando o pergaminho da pata da coruja.

_"Boa noite filha._

_Você ficará muito feliz quando chegar em casa. Eu e sua mãe temos uma surpresa._

_Beijos, papai."_

Nattie sorriu. Todo dia o pai lhe mandava Boss e os dois assim trocavam boa noite, era um modo de tranqüilizar Nicolle e também de dar apoio à menina. Ela pegou a pena - que mantinha escondida debaixo do colchão - e começou a rabiscar a resposta.

_"Boa noite papai e mamãe._

_Estou ansiosa com a surpresa. E, papai, lembra o que eu lhe falei sobre arrumar minhas próprias encrencas? Bem, eu acho que dessa vez vou precisar de um pouco da sua ajuda..."_

Ela sorriu triunfantemente. Marjorie realmente veria o que era bruxaria de verdade.

- Você tem certeza de que não seremos pegos? – Dyllan bufou com vontade.

- Qual é Potter? Vai amarelar justo agora? De que adianta você Ter essa capa velha aí se não podemos fazer um bom uso dela? – Owen deu de ombros.

- Mas meu pai só me emprestou a capa caso eu precisasse escapar de alguma encrenca... – Dyllan ergueu as sombrancelhas e sorriu.

- Exatamente. Mas ele não disse nada sobre quem iria criar a encrenca disse? – Owen torceu os lábios.

- Na-não... – respondeu sem graça.

- E ele mesmo não criou várias quando estudava aqui?

- É, mas...

- Viu só? Pronto. Resolvido. Nós só temos que ir lá na torre da Grifinória, soltar as bombas de bosta e voltarmos correndo para as masmorras... – disse com simplicidade.

- Mas por que a gente tem que fazer isso, Dyll? Os garotos não fizeram nada de tão grave assim... – Dyllan acotovelou o amigo por baixo da capa.

- Como assim não fizeram? Eles ficaram o jantar inteiro fazendo piadas por que a Sonserina perdeu o primeiro jogo da temporada...

- Está certo, é verdade. Mas se nós tivéssemos ganho não teríamos feito o mesmo?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Potter. Era para nós termos vencido. Aqueles idiotas trapacearam. E a sua priminha teve muita sorte de principiante como goleira...

- O meu tio foi um bom goleiro também... – Owen se lembrou, mas Dyllan ignorou totalmente o amigo.

- A questão é: Se a gente não fizer nada esses grifinórios sujos vão achar que os sonserinos não são de nada. Nós precisamos honrar o nome da nossa casa... – Owen suspirou fundo.

- É que eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso... A Haly...

- Não venha me dizer que a chata da Weasley vai ficar chateada. Ela não precisa saber que foi você. E francamente, você não tinha como Ter ido pra Grifinória, você não tem um pingo de coragem mesmo – provocou usando as palavras certas. Owen suspirou desanimado e deu de ombros.

- Você é quem sabe, Dyllan... – se deu por vencido.

- Vamos logo. Vai ser divertido... – os dois chegaram em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda. – Você tem mesmo a senha? – Dyllan sussurrou. Owen lhe entregou um pedaço de papel que havia encontrado em cima da mesa do café, no lugar onde Francis Longbottom, filho mais velho de Neville e Lilá, havia sentado.

- "Escama de Sereiano" – o retrato girou e abriu a entrada para os dois, encobertos pela capa de invisibilidade.

- Assim que entraram na Sala Comunal, Owen sentiu o estômago afundar. Já havia entrado algumas vezes ali escondido sob a capa junto com Halyssa para conhecer onde seus pais e tios haviam estudado durante sete anos. Ele sempre se sentia estranhamente à vontade e aconchegado naquele cômodo. E agora, maculá-lo junto com o amigo da Sonserina não lhe parecia mais uma idéia tão agradável e necessária assim.

- Dyllan? – o garoto não respondeu. Estava concentrado armando um pavio comprido para as bombas de bosta, agachado próximo à lereira. – Dyll? – chamou de novo, um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

- Que droga, Potter. Fale logo de uma vez o que é... – Owen abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não acho mesmo que devíamos fazer isso. Veja, eu poderia estudar aqui. Poderia ser diferente... Meus pais...

- Eles não estudam mais aqui, Potter. E você não foi selecionado para essa casa de perdedores e sangue-ruins...

- Mas a minha Tia Mione...

- Potter, você quer parar de agir como aquela sua prima chata? Parece o velho gagá do Filch... – ele disse alto e um barulho no andar de cima foi ouvido nitidamente: passos descendo as escadas. Dyllan jogou a ponta do pavio na lereira acesa, acendendo-o rapidamente, entrou debaixo da capa junto com Owen e correu para o corredor.

Em segundos a sala estava repleta de uma fumaça marrom e fedorenta. Owen sentiu os pulmões e olhos arderem. Na confusão havia sido deixado para trás. Depois de um crise de tosse e de estar com os olhos irritados e lacrimejantes o suficiente, a fumaça se dissipou. Ele pôde ver na penumbra da Sala Comunal dois olhos castanhos extremamente magoados.

- Eu não acredito que você tenha feito uma coisa dessas conosco, Owen... – Halyssa tinha as duas mãos na cintura. Os olhos vermelhos e marejados não só pela fumaça. Encarava o primo com decepção. Owen nunca havia se sentido tão envergonhado em toda a sua vida.

**N/A:** Bem, gente. Aí está mais uma atualização. Eu só tenho pronto até o capítulo 8, então vou demorar a atualizar provavelmente. Não me matem rs... Essa atualização extraordinária foi a pedidos da amiguinha e escritora de Luz e Sombra (que eu adoro) Ligia. Foi um pedido tão encarecido que eu não pude recusar. Fica dedicado também a todo mundo que está lendo e ao amor da minha vida que acabou virando fã da série, séculos depois de ela já estar quase toda pronta... Bjims da Lú. PS: Se eu não mencionar minha amada-mala-beta ela me mata, então está devidamente mencionada e agradecida rs...


	8. Desculpas Esfarrapadas

N/A: Foi mal ter demorado tanto para atualizar. Eu realmente perdi o ânimo com essa fic e foi um suplício terminar esse capítulo, por isso espero que gostem. O mérito de o capítulo ter saído da minha cachola é todo de meu Álan, que passou a ser leitor assíduo da fic, e assim a me apoiar e a me cobrar a continuidade da história (que tem algumas outras cenas escritas, mas são de capítulos bem mais à frente). Ou seja, se não fosse o amor da minha vida não tinha capítulo rs... Embora eu ame de paixão escrever essa série, ando meio bloqueada com ela, então não sei quando vou atualizar, mas juro que vou tentar prosseguir com ela o mais rápido possível. Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem reviews, que eu adoro e também estimulam bastante a gente a escrever... Bjims da Lú. Obs: Minha beta vai me matar pq o capítulo não está betado, mas ela anda totalmente sem tempo e trabalhando à beça, então me perdoem os eventuais erros rs...  
  
8 – Desculpas Esfarrapadas  
  
Owen arregalou e ergueu os olhos vermelhos e irritados pela fumaça para Halyssa. Mexeu os lábios, mas não conseguiu produzir qualquer som. Após passar alguns instantes como um peixe fora conseguiu articular titubeante a primeira palavra. Haly já estava quase sacudindo o primo, para tirá-lo daquele estado de choque inicial.  
  
Haly... – disse com a voz trêmula e rouca.  
  
Tinha certeza de que a qualquer momento a garota ia soar o alarme e chamar um dos monitores da Grifinória. Talvez até mesmo um professor ou quem sabe a Diretora McGonagall? Mas não foi isso que a prima fez.  
  
- Owen, faça o favor de sair daqui imediatamente. Eu vou limpar essa bagunça o mais depressa possível. Não quero que você seja pego... – falou sem olhar no rosto de Owen, e aquilo doeu profundamente no garoto.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada... – foi o melhor que ele pôde falar, de fato balbuciar, já que estava se sentindo trêmulo e fraco. Até que, de certa forma, era verdade já que a idéia e a execução desta tinham sido de Dylan.  
  
Haly olhou dentro dos olhos culpados do primo fixamente. O olhar acusador da garota parecia perfurá-lo, tamanha era a decepção contida neles.  
  
- Você quer dizer que não foi você quem acendeu essas bombas de bosta e fez toda essa confusão aqui? – Owen assentiu, e para um momento breve de alívio aquilo não era uma mentira.  
  
- Quer dizer que você não fez nada para poluir o ar da Sala Comunal e estragar o tapete novo? – o menino sacudiu novamente a cabeça. Estava suando nas mãos.  
  
- E você espera realmente que eu acredite nisso? – ele repetiu nervosamente o mesmo gesto, como um autômato. Haly sorriu de forma fria e assustadora.  
  
Ele odiava quando ela fazia aquela expressão de que ia dissecá-lo até a última fibra, o que ela geralmente conseguia fazer perfeitamente, e fazê-lo contar tudo o que ele pudesse estar escondendo. Havia sido assim todas as vezes que os pais dela tinham tentado surpreendê-la com uma festa surpresa de aniversário. Owen era pressionado até "cantar como um Agoureiro", como os tios Fred e Jorge costumavam dizer quando mencionavam essa habilidade da sobrinha.  
  
- Ótimo... – a menina cruzou os dois braços à frente do corpo. – então me diga o que um sonserino está fazendo aqui dentro da Sala Comunal da Grifinória e me dê um bom motivo para eu não contar isso à mamãe... – Owen ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, mas Haly emendou. – Você se esqueceu de que a sua tia é professora? – Owen ia abrir a boca, mas a menina prosseguiu. – Com certeza deve se lembrar de que o tio Harry, o SEU pai por acaso, é professor... – Owen engoliu em seco, mas a menina ainda não tinha terminado de falar. – E isso significa que a sua punição não se limitaria a uma simples detenção, como também você ia ficar de castigo nas férias. E dependendo do humor da tia Gina e do tio Harry isso poderia significar o inferno. Você ia poder esquecer dos brinquedos da loja dos tios Fred e Jorge, das brincadeiras deles... – o coração do menino parecia encolher a cada palavra dela. -... Sem partidas de snap explosivo, sem as aulas de xadrez de bruxo que o papai te dá... – então ela deu o golpe de misericórdia – e, é claro, você ia ficar sem poder jogar quadribol nas férias... – o menino estava extremamente pálido agora, parecia doente. Ela parecia estar esperando uma explicação melhor para suspender a "sentença de morte" do primo, e foi o que ele tentou fazer, afinal, não custava nada tentar. Ou melhor, custava-lhe tudo não tentar.  
  
- Eu vi-vim ver vo-você, Haly... – gaguejou a mentira da melhor forma que conseguiu. Então prosseguiu. – Eu vim para lhe entregar isto... – era o pedaço de papel com a senha para entrar na Sala Comunal que Francis Longbottom havia esquecido na mesa do café. Haly segurou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e o examinou sem muito interesse.  
  
- Francis esqueceu isso na mesa do café...  
  
- Para variar... – Haly acrescentou colocando o papel no bolso do robe. O primo continuou.  
  
- Pois é... Ele devia comprar um lembrol para que isso não acontecesse. Esse papel poderia ter caído em mãos erradas... – Haly o interrompeu.  
  
- Ele tem um lembrol. O pai dele deu a ele, mas não ajuda muito, pois ele nunca lembra onde colocou... – ela ergueu o rosto para Owen. – E foi bom você ter trazido o papel. Já pensou se ele cai nas mãos de um certo sonserino que... – ela deu uma pausa e fez uma expressão de que tinha se lembrado de algo. – Ah! Esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. O seu melhor amigo, né? O seu MELHOR E DEVOTADO amigo que te deixou aqui pra sofrer as conseqüências da brincadeirinha sozinho... – Owen franziu a testa.  
  
- Isso não vem ao caso Haly. Você sabe muito bem que todo sonserino odeia todo grifinório e você não pode sair acusando as pessoas assim... – ele disse sem pensar, mas havia sido uma justificativa estúpida.  
  
- Owen você é um sonserino, e a sua família inteira é de grifinórios. Você mesmo passou parte da vida – ou a vida inteira – ansioso para também se tornar um. Não se esqueça disso nunca...  
  
- Eu nunca me esqueci disso, Haly... – fez uma expressão mal-humorada, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.  
  
Eu espero que sim, Owen. Sinceramente. Ou a tia Gina e o tio Harry iriam ficar extremamente desapontados com você... – ela tirou a varinha das mangas e fez um feitiço de limpeza rápido, que havia aprendido com a avó, Molly. – Eu vou deixar passar dessa vez, Owen. Mas eu acho melhor você não vir mais aqui na Torre da Grifinória. Isso poderia me criar problemas. Afinal, poderiam pensar que EU te dei alguma senha... – ela disse para que ele soubesse o quanto ela também estava se arriscando por ele. - Podemos conversar, estudar e jogar na biblioteca ou na cabana do Hagrid...  
  
O menino fez uma expressão decepcionada, já que adorava visitar a sala comunal da Grifinória sempre que podia. Tinha alguns amigos além da prima lá, que não o tratavam mal por ser um sonserino, e ele sabia que isso era muito em parte devido ao esforço que Haly fazia para integrá-lo ao grupo. Algo que a menina havia prometido para Harry em segredo. Então ela prosseguiu.  
  
- Você é um sonserino. E, como você mesmo disse, sonserinos odeiam grifinórios e vice-versa. A rivalidade é grande demais... – ela parou e olhou o primo nos olhos. – Só espero que não seja maior do que a nossa amizade... – completou triste. Owen sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Não é. Nunca será, Haly... – ele sorriu, mas a menina não conseguiu retribuir. – Você é a minha melhor amiga... É como uma irmã para mim, como a Victória...  
  
- Eu sei disso, Owen. Se lembre disso então. Certas coisas não valem à pena. Nem mesmo para ser aceito... – o garoto assentiu e os dois se despediram.  
  
Haly colocou a mão no bolso e esticou um pedaço de pergaminho a ele. Era o mapa do maroto. Owen havia ficado com a capa de Harry e Haly com o mapa. Uma precaução que Harry e Rony haviam tomado sem que as esposas soubessem, por saberem do que Weasley, Granger e Potter eram capazes juntos, ainda mais com os sangues misturados.  
  
- Leve isso... – ela esticou o mapa para Owen, que ficou surpreso. – Depois você me devolve. Vejo que você está sem a capa do tio Harry. Não sei por quê... – o estômago do menino doeu de remorso.  
  
O garoto agradeceu e saiu porta a fora. Haly suspirou profundamente, subindo para o dormitório. Aquela noite foi difícil para os dois pegarem no sono. Owen tinha certeza agora que Haly sabia que ele e Dylan haviam estado na Sala Comunal, ele tinha visto no mapa do maroto. A amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma, ele pensou enquanto observava tristemente Dylan dormindo calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido na cama ao lado.  
  
Nattie acordou de excelente humor. Seria o primeiro final de semana em que ela poderia ir para casa e visitar os pais, e ela estava tremendamente curiosa, além de morta de saudades, de como estavam os seus pais, lidando sozinhos um com o outro.  
  
Ela desceu animada as escadas, e sentou-se ao lado de Willow, que estava lendo uma revista de forma compenetrada. Nattie espichou os olhos para ler o título da matéria que estava prendendo a atenção da amiga: "Existe Realmente Magia?", os olhos de Nattie se prenderam à reportagem e ela leu discretamente, preocupada com o que poderia ser aquilo.  
  
"Sempre nos perguntamos se existe algo além de nossa compreensão, algo além dos nossos sentidos, certo? Bem, o senhor" M ", que prefere não se identificar, nos relatou a história impressionante de como há cerca de vinte anos viu um Ford Anglia sobrevoar as imediações da estação de trem King Cross e...".  
  
Nattie parou de ler. Aquilo era tão absurdo, que obviamente se tratava de uma notícia falsa e sensacionalista, que em nada colocava em risco o mundo mágico, que ela também havia aprendido a preservar em segredo.  
  
Ela cutucou a amiga, que abaixou a revista e se voltou para ela. Willow tinha olheiras enormes e parecia muito abatida.  
  
Nossa Will! Você está horrível... – a garota riu.  
  
Bom dia para você também Nattie...  
  
Você não dormiu a noite toda?  
  
Não. É sempre assim quando eu tenho que voltar para casa... Se eu pudesse não voltaria nunca mais... – disse tristemente.  
  
Você não sente falta dos seus pais? – Will deu uma risada enquanto colocava mel na sua torrada.  
  
Pais? Que pais, Nattie? – a menina deu de ombros sem entender, mas a outra prosseguiu. – Eu mal os vejo. Sempre que eles estão em casa brigam entre si. Só concordam quando é para brigar comigo e me tirar do sério. Minha mãe vive querendo me arrastar para eventos sociais inúteis e meu pai gosta de exibir as minhas boas notas para o círculo de amizades falsas que tem. Por sorte atualmente venho propositalmente mantendo um desempenho mediano e ele parou de me perturbar a paciência... – Nattie sentiu-se afortunada por ter pais amorosos, mas compreendeu como a amiga deveria se sentir com um ambiente tão cheio de intrigas. - De qualquer forma... – continuou mudando o assunto. - Pelo menos semana que vem nós não vamos ter que aturar a chata da Marrrrrjorie – disse imitando exageradamente um sotaque francês. – Eu ouvi a panaca comentando no banheiro que ia esquiar com a família, que recebeu uma licença especial da escola por causa disso. Imagine como ela não vai voltar ainda mais "simpática"... – Nattie riu.  
  
Tomara que a idiota quebre a perna... – Willow sorriu. – Não, melhor. Que ela quebre as duas logo de uma vez... Imagine ela chegando aqui que nem uma múmia? – a amiga deixou sair um pouco de leite pelo nariz. Nattie prosseguiu. – Se bem que... – ela esticou um guardanapo para a outra menina. - Ia fazer muita diferença? – perguntou divertida.  
  
Willow gargalhou, cuspindo parte do cereal na mesa, e as duas terminaram de tomar o café muito mais animadas já que não teriam a péssima companhia de Marjorie na semana seguinte, e isso para Nattie significava uma semana a mais para planejar a peça que ia pregar na garota.  
  
Assim que o café da manhã terminou os professores se incumbiram de organizar os alunos em filas, de acordo com a série em que estudavam, organizando-os para que fosse feita a chamada e eles pudessem ir para casa.  
  
Quando o nome "Nattalie Marah Malfoy" foi chamado o coração da menina disparou. Ela correu para o lado de fora sem se preocupar com o aviso dos professores para que caminhassem de forma ordenada. Quando saiu na luz do dia ficou nas pontas dos pés, no alto da escada procurando avistar o carro do pai.  
  
Ela estava começando a ficar desapontada quando viu ao longe um homem acenar escandalosamente para ela.  
  
Paolo? – ela não podia acreditar. O mordomo sorria e acenava, embora ela estivesse tentando evitar que reparassem nele era difícil que um homem com "aquela" camisa cor-de-rosa com flores amarelas pudesse passar despercebido em qualquer lugar entre a escola "e o Havaí talvez?", pensou Nattie impressionada.  
  
Olá pequena senhorita Marah – ele disse fazendo uma reverência exagerada. Nattie deu um tapa na própria testa.  
  
Paolo, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Papai e mamãe estão bem? O papai não está morto, está? – ela imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido para que Draco tivesse permitido que o ex-mordomo tivesse ido buscá-la no primeiro final de semana de folga da escola.  
  
Ora senhorita. Eu não sei dos seus pais. Sua avó me ligou pedindo que viesse buscá-la. Ela disse que a srta. Marah...  
  
Sra. Malfoy, Paolo. Você não precisa implicar quando o papai não estiver... – ela cortou o homem, que prosseguiu.  
  
A sua avó disse que a senhorita Mar... – Nattie fez uma cara feia e ele emendou. – A sua mãe pediu que ela providenciasse uma carona para você, e é isso que eu sou... – Nattie não perguntou mais nada. Paolo estava sorrindo demais, e logo ia se tornar embaraçoso ter que explicar o comportamento esfuziante e entusiasmado de sua carona.  
  
Vamos então... – ela indicou uma pequena mala, a qual o mordomo solícitamente carregou até o carro.  
  
É só isso? – ele perguntou ao colocar a maleta na mala. Nattie riu.  
  
Paolo, quantas malas você esperava que fossem? – o ex-mordomo deu de ombros.  
  
Não sei, mas as empregadas falaram que a quantidade de coisas que o seu irmão levou para a escola foi... – Nattie bufou.  
  
Podemos não falar dele... Digo, disso? – ela disse incomodada.  
  
Mal-humorado, o homem virou a chave na ignição e um grande estrondo, seguido de um jato de fuligem preta chamou a atenção de todos. As pessoas que estavam com os carros estacionados próximos ao deles olhavam impressionadas para a cena, algumas rindo outras assustadas e com expressão de reprovação: Saía uma enorme quantidade de fumaça do cano de descarga e Nattie tinha o rosto afundado no braço apoiado sobre o painel do veículo enquanto Paolo xingava – provavelmente – diversas palavras em italiano.  
  
Eu tenho que levar essa geringonça para a revisão... – disse finalmente se acalmando ao notar que o carro havia pegado, fazendo agora um ruído ensurdecedor, parecido com o de um avião monomotor.  
  
Ou para o ferro-velho... – Nattie resmungou irritada. Paolo fingiu que não notou.  
  
Então? Sentindo muita falta do seu irmão gêmeo? – provocou propositalmente. Nattie olhou séria para o ex-mordomo. Então deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
Mudei de idéia. Vamos ficar CALADOS a viagem toda... – disse ligando o rádio.  
  
Infelizmente ela teve certeza de que havia sido uma péssima idéia imediatamente. A música italiana que tocava fez com que o homem perdesse a expressão mal-humorada e pigarreasse para limpar a garganta. Ia ser uma longa viagem, e Draco e Nicolle iam precisar de uma excelente desculpa para não terem ido buscá-la agora. 


	9. As Boas e Más Notícias

N/A: Vamos lá... Eu realmente demorei em atualizar a fic. Está difícil escrevê-la. Ando sem tempo e sem ânimo para ela. O que realmente me dá estímulo é o enorme apoio do amor da minha vida que não me deixa desistir de nada nunca. Eu provavelmente vou demorar a postar o próximo capítulo, que vai ser o último deste "Elo" da série. Não sei também quando vou começar a escrever a continuação (minha beta e amiga Pichi vai me matar por isso rs), mas vou terminar a série, não vou abandoná-la. Tenho algumas coisas da próxima fic já prontas no PC, mas são do final, então vai demorar um pouco ainda até que eu possa postá-las. Estou com o meu tempo comprometido para o meu namorado (que é a minha prioridade) e para os estudos. Então, quando tenho tempo livre para escrever acabo escrevendo "Acertando as Contas" que é algo leve e divertido de se fazer. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês. Obrigada pela atenção. Bjims da Lú.  
  
9 – As Boas e Más Notícias  
  
Nattie desistiu de esperar o elevador e subiu até seu apartamento pelas escadas. O que ela menos precisava após uma viagem extremamente musical era aturar Paolo cantarolando as musiquinhas instrumentais insuportáveis do elevador.  
  
Conforme subia as escadas xingava mentalmente os pais por terem feito com que ela passasse vergonha com as manias espalhafatosas do ex-mordomo, a quem ela adorava, mas na grande parte das vezes lhe tirava toda a paciência.  
  
Assim que ela chegou ao andar Paolo já havia ido embora. Pelo elevador ele levou rapidamente as malas da menina para cima, colocando-as em cima do sofá e já devia estar em seu carro cantarolando de volta para casa àquela altura.  
  
Nattie empurrou a porta entreaberta do apartamento e antes que pudesse chamar pelos pais um cheiro inconfundível de molho de tomate e massa invadiu sua narina. Ela ia chamar pelos pais, mas a cena que viu ao se virar para a sala de jantar a surpreendeu tanto que ela ficou sem fala:  
  
Draco ajudava Nicolle a colocar a mesa. Os dois segurando respectivamente uma travessa enorme de macarronada e um pote de molho a bolonhesa que saía fumaça de tão quente. Os dois riam:  
  
- Anda com isso, Draco. Nattie vai chegar a qualquer minuto e precisamos acabar logo de colocar a mesa. Já basta o quanto você me atrapalhou para fazer o almoço... – ela disse em um tom jovial. Draco riu e colocou a travessa apoiada no descanso sobre a mesa. Então passou o dedo no molho.  
  
- Ouch... – Isso está fervendo demais mulher... – Nicolle riu e colocou o dedo de Draco na boca.  
  
- Pronto seu chorão. Melhorou assim? – Draco fez uma expressão de dor.  
  
- Não. Acho que pode melhorar e...  
  
- Aham... – Nattie pigarreou e os pais coraram, fazendo com que a menina sorrisse satisfeita.  
  
- Querida! – Nicolle disse um bocado desconcertada. Draco limitou-se a dar um sorriso amarelo. – Há quanto tempo está aí? – a mãe perguntou ainda sem- graça. Nattie piscou o olho.  
  
- Tempo suficiente para ficar com fome e perder o apetite mamãe... – Draco não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.  
  
- Sua pestinha. Vem cá e dê um abraço no seu pai e na sua mãe que se mataram na cozinha para fazer um almoço de boas-vindas... – Nicolle ergueu as sobrancelhas para Draco. – Hey! Eu supervisionei okay? – os três riram.  
  
Nattie abraçou os pais e os três sentaram em volta da mesa para saborearem a comida caseira de Nicolle. Fazia muito tempo que ela não cozinhava e Nattie ficou surpresa por eles terem dado folga para Nell preparado a própria comida. - Então foi por isso que não foram me buscar? – Draco torceu os lábios contrariado.  
  
- Bem, na verdade não e sim. Pretendíamos ir, mas sua mãe resolveu que deveríamos cozinhar a moda trouxa já que eu provoquei um pequeno acidente enquanto tentava cozinhar com a varinha – Nicolle quase engasgou com o vinho.  
  
- Draco você colou massa de macarrão por todo o teto... – a filha riu.  
  
- Mas eu limpei não foi? E de forma não mágica – ele disse desanimado. – Uma bela punição – sussurrou para a filha que riu ainda mais.  
  
- Aí não é difícil você concluir que nos atrasamos e...  
  
- Acabamos tendo que pedir para a lacraia do Paolo ir buscar você... – Draco completou a frase da esposa.  
  
Os três conversaram bastante, e continuaram a conversar no sofá, enquanto comiam a sobremesa. Nattie contou sobre a escola e os dois contaram as boas notícias, e sobre como estavam felizes de novo juntos, embora sentissem falta da filha. Nicolle foi buscar mais pudim na cozinha, deixando Nattie sozinha com o pai. A menina então fez uma expressão de tristeza.  
  
- O que foi coelhinha? – ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu não sinto falta dele aqui papai... – Draco suspirou.  
  
- Eu sei que não filha.  
  
- Eu me sinto mal por isso, entende? Ele está lá em Hogwarts e eu só consigo ficar feliz por ele não estar mais perto de mim, de vocês... – Draco ficou sério.  
  
- Então você sabe exatamente como eu me sinto... – a menina ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas a mãe voltou com a travessa de pudim.  
  
- Eu trouxe logo a travessa. Preparem as colheres... – pai e filha sorriram e os três limparam o resto da deliciosa sobremesa.  
  
O final de semana foi o mais feliz possível para os três. Passearam e se divertiram como não faziam há muito tempo. Nattalie se sentiu como se fosse filha única, e, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo chegou o momento de se despedirem.  
  
Draco e Nicolle levaram a menina até a escola. Dessa vez sem caronas esdrúxulas, mas pessoalmente. A menina já estava quase entrando quando Draco se adiantou e foi até a filha, deixando Nicolle para trás.  
  
- Pegue isso – ele entregou um saquinho de feltro verde e cinza nas mãos da menina. – Use com cuidado. Você vai se divertir a valer às custas da sua colega panaca. Aí dentro explica como se faz. Não deixe ninguém descobrir isso, ouviu? Pode colocar o mundo mágico em risco. E não conte nada para a sua mãe. Isso poria em risco a minha pele... – Nattalie sorriu e apertou o minúsculo saquinho dentro do bolso do casaco. Então deu um abraço de agradecimento no pai, que voltou para junto da esposa. A menina acenou sorridente e então entrou pelos portais da escola.  
  
- Se ela for pega com aquilo você está frito Draco Malfoy! – Nicolle disse ainda sorrindo. Draco se fez de desentendido. – Eu acho bom que você tenha dito que estará em tremendos apuros se ela for pega... – não restou nada a Draco senão rir.  
  
Na manhã de segunda-feira Gina não pôde ir para o Hospital. Sentia-se indisposta demais para isso. A gravidez, de quase seis meses, dessa vez estava fazendo com que ela se sentisse fraca e doente. Harry, que não tinha aulas para dar ficou com a esposa, atendendo cada pedido dela e de Victória, que parecia estar muito animada de ter os pais em casa só para ela.  
  
De tarde, depois de finalmente conseguir que a filha pequena deitasse para um cochilo Harry pôde se sentar ao lado da esposa na cama. Gina estava abatida e pálida. Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado.  
  
- Eu ainda acho que devíamos ver um outro medi-bruxo. Ou mesmo um médico trouxa... – Gina se esforçou para sorrir.  
  
- Eu estou bem meu amor... Eu só estou tão cansada... – ela tentou se recostar, mas não conseguiu. Harry conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela pendesse para trás.  
  
- Gina? Por Merlin, Gina? – ele chamou, mas não teve resposta. Ela estava desmaiada. Então, desesperado chamou por Dobby enquanto pegava a mulher no colo.  
  
O elfo chegou em segundos ao quarto do casal, e arregalou ainda mais os enormes olhos ao ver a cena.  
  
- Harry Potter, Senhor... – ele não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- Dobby, preciso que cuide de Victória. Brinque com ela se ela acordar. Faça com que ela fique distraída. Não deixe que ela note que saímos. Vou pedir para alguém vir para cá ajudar. Preciso levar Gina ao médico e... – o elfo sacudiu o corpo para frente e para trás, apavorado. Então Harry viu o motivo de todo o pânico no olhar do pequeno amigo: No lençol que tinha ficado embaixo de Gina havia uma enorme mancha de sangue. O quanto e por quanto tempo ela havia sangrado não dava para saber, mas na mesma hora ele desaparatou com a esposa nos braços.  
  
Quando Gina finalmente acordou havia sete rostos preocupados à sua volta: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Fred e Jorge olhavam atentos para a ruiva que tentava recostar.  
  
- Nem pense nisso, mocinha... – Molly repreendeu a filha. – Você precisa de repouso absoluto agora. Precisa ficar bem para... – fez uma expressão comovida. Tinha os olhos cheios de água.  
  
Gina não precisou olhar novamente para a mãe. Bastou observar a expressão arrasada no rosto de Harry para imaginar o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Mãe... – ela pediu num fio de voz. Molly entendeu o que a filha queria, e então fez com que todos se retiraram do quarto, se despedindo de modo discreto.  
  
- Se precisar de alguma coisa... – Rony disse tentando parecer forte antes de seguir os outros. Hermione deu um abraço no amigo e desaparatou com o marido. Harry então se voltou para Gina, que agora não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. - Você não precisa me dar as más notícias... – ela suspirou. - Eu posso imaginar. Eu perdi o nosso filho... – ela murmurou tristemente acariciando a própria barriga. – Não sinto mais ele se mexer dentro de mim. Estou vazia... – Harry engoliu em seco. Então segurou a mão da esposa.  
  
- Nós não perdemos o bebê, Gina... – o rosto da mulher se contorceu em dúvida. – Estamos em um hospital trouxa... – ele começou a falar calmamente. – Você está aqui desde ontem. Perdeu muito sangue e recebeu um pouco do meu... – ele mostrou um pequeno esparadrapo que tinha colado na dobra de seu cotovelo. – E um pouco do de Rony... – continuou a explicar. – Os trouxas operaram você urgente. – Gina franziu a testa. – Fizeram o que eles chamam de cesariana para tirar o bebê. – ele falava calmamente, mas Gina estava ficando nervosa. – Eles colocaram a nossa filha em uma caixa transparente, chamada incubadora para ela ficar aquecida... – ele próprio começava a sentir vontade de chorar. – Puseram um pequeno tubo na sua garganta, pois ela não conseguia respirar sozinha... – Gina apertou a mão de Harry na sua.  
  
- Tivemos uma filha? – Harry acenou com a cabeça. – Ela está morta? – Harry negou de forma não muito convincente.  
  
- Ela é muito pequena Gina. Muito delicada e frágil... – Gina deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.  
  
- Ela vai ficar bem? – Harry suspirou.  
  
- Eles não sabem dizer. Pode ser que sim, mas pode ser que... – Gina deixou escapar um gemido.  
  
- Me abraça... Por favor,... – ela chorou um pouco mais. Então algo lhe ocorreu. – Harry, eu posso vê-la? – Harry forçou um sorriso.  
  
- É claro que pode meu amor. Mas você não acha que deve ficar um pouco mais forte? – Gina suspirou.  
  
- Harry, ela precisa de mim. Ela precisa saber que eu estou perto dela... – Harry concordou.  
  
- Eu vou pedir para trazerem uma cadeira de rodas e te levo até lá...  
  
Logo Harry empurrava Gina pelo corredor branco do Hospital. Entrou com ela no elevador e apertou o botão do terceiro andar. Era muito estranho para Gina estar num Hospital trouxa, mas ela não parecia muito impressionada com o que estava vendo.  
  
Assim que entraram na UTI infantil os dois receberam cada um roupão de tecido fino, e então Gina viu, pela primeira vez, a filha. Era um bebê minúsculo, a fralda praticamente lhe cobria até o peito. Gina segurou a mão de Harry com força enquanto via a barriga da filha subir e descer depressa enquanto a máquina respirava por ela.  
  
- Boa tarde senhora Potter... – uma médica se aproximou dos dois. – Sua filha está se saindo muito bem... – Gina se esforçou para sorrir, mas estava sendo difícil.  
  
- Ela vai ficar boa?  
  
- Bem, senhora Potter eu já tive experiências com bebês bem menores que a sua filha. E ela me parece ser uma lutadora e tanto... – a médica deu uma pausa. – Ela já tem um nome? – Harry se agachou ao lado de Gina, esperando uma resposta.  
  
- Emily? – Harry sorriu concordando. – Emily... – Gina disse olhando novamente para a filha.  
  
- Lindo nome... – e doutora disse verificando os botões da incubadora e do respirador. – Emily, está se saindo muito bem. Tome conta dos seus pais... – ela disse antes de deixar os três a sós.  
  
Haly estava sentada na biblioteca quando avistou o primo. Owen estava entrando junto com Dylan e o grupinho sonserino insuportável de sempre.  
  
- Owen, o papai enviou hoje uma coruja e... – ela disse séria. Dylan riu.  
  
- Jura? – Dylan respondeu em tom de deboche. – Então isso significa que finalmente ele aprendeu a escrever? – Owen deu um sorriso amarelo.  
  
- É melhor a gente falar depois Halyssa... – o menino disse sem-graça, mas a menina bufou, e o arrastou pelo braço para um dos corredores de livros.  
  
- Será que você não pode pensar uma só vez com a própria cabeça? – Owen rolou os olhos.  
  
- Eu só não quero que você tenha que aturar desaforos... – Haly apertou os olhos.  
  
- Posso me defender sozinha Owen. E posso defender você também, se você deixar... – o garoto deu um muxoxo.  
  
- Sobre o que você quer falar? Não é sobre eu andar com más companhias eu suponho...  
  
- Óbvio que não. Disso eu já desisti. É um caso perdido... – ela parou de falar enquanto Dylan passava por eles. – Com licença? É assunto particular... – ela disse olhando dentro dos olhos cinzentos do menino.  
  
- Tsc tsc tsc... Você está careca de saber que a biblioteca é um lugar público Weasley. Então por que não vai até os chiqueiros de Hagrid? – Haly virou sorrindo para ele.  
  
- Não dá. Os porcos estão furiosos por você ter roubado a lavagem deles na sua última visita... – Dylan ia responder, mas Hermione chegou na hora.  
  
- Algum problema? – ela perguntou encarando os três meninos. – Senhor Malfoy? – Dylan deu de ombros.  
  
- Não houve nada professora Granger... – Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Ótimo. Não precisarei assim descontar pontos da casa do meu sobrinho. Agora se me dá licença, senhor Malfoy. Preciso falar com a senhorita Granger e o senhor Potter agora mesmo e o senhor precisa fazer um metro de pergaminho de feitiços... – e assim ela retirou o sobrinho e a filha de perto de Dylan que ficou com uma cara muito amarrada.  
  
- O que foi tia Mione? – Owen perguntou enquanto comia um biscoito. Hermione havia criado o mesmo hábito da professora Minerva, a quem sempre admirou, e em sua sala sempre tinha biscoitos para os alunos.  
  
- Haly não te contou? – Owen deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu tentei mamãe, mas aquele idiota do Malfoy sempre...  
  
- Shhh! – Hermione sorriu. – Não é culpa dele, sendo filho de quem é... – voltou-se então para Owen. – Seu tio me enviou uma coruja hoje cedo avisando... - ela deu uma pausa. – Que a sua mãe teve o bebê... – Owen parou de mastigar.  
  
- Mas o bebê era só para daqui há uns três meses não era? – Hermione acenou.  
  
- Era sim Owen. Mas sua mãe teve uma complicação e teve que ser operada...  
  
- Ela está bem? – Mione se aproximou do sobrinho.  
  
- Está sim. Sua mãe está bem e sua irmã também, mas ela é muito pequena e está no hospital... – o menino fez uma expressão triste. Haly também estava penalizada.  
  
- Eu posso vê-las? – Hermione acenou.  
  
- Pode sim. Seu tio virá buscar você hoje antes do jantar. Você poderá passar a noite em casa e está liberado das aulas de amanhã. Seu pai irá ficar feliz em ver você Owen, ele se orgulha muito de você, querido. Não deixe que os seus amigos o façam duvidar disso... – Haly trocou um olhar significativo com ele, e o menino sentiu o estômago afundar, pois sabia que não estava sendo lá muito digno de tanto orgulho assim. 


End file.
